The Hero's Ordeal: Infinite Heroes
by The Rocket Gamer
Summary: Ichika Orimura isn't our only protagonist now. He'll be joined by 5 others who will help him ride through his first year at the I.S. Academy: Keith Martin, James Caddick, Evan Bernard, Ris Grestar, and Tony Kurosaki. These 6 boys will do whatever it takes to protect the Academy and the ones they love from harms way. Watch out, they are... the Infinite Heroes! *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, Rocket Gamer here! I'm going to be rewriting the Hero's Ordeal, but I'm going to be tying it in with some elements from my current crossover, Infinite Time Crisis. By the way, if you've been checking out my DeviantArt page, I've also formed something called the Infinite Heroes, featuring Evan and Keith from Time Crisis, but I've also revealed two YouTubers that are a part of this: Caddicarus and Ris Grestar. Now I know what you're thinking: ****_"But Rocket! What does Caddy and Ris have to do with Infinite Stratos?! They're just YouTubers who play video games!" _****Oh, don't worry about that, let's just leave that off to the side. Anyways, same premise as always, my OC, Tony Kurosaki, is going to try and become a top I.S. pilot, while messing around with Ichika (leader of the Infinite Heroes), the girls, and now with the previously-mentioned Infinite Heroes: Keith, Evan, James (Caddy) and Ris! Now let's not waste any time and get this huge story going!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_[Einh__änder OST: Assault]_

"Go, go, go!" A young boy shouted as ten other pilots readied for a combination attack. "Everyone attack the machine from all directions! Laura, fire the rail cannon! Ris, show that thing no mercy!" He ordered.

"Jawohl (Yes)!" She said as she fired the beam at the towering machine around them. "Alright, I've got it!" Ris responded as he performed a spin dash sword attack at the machine.

"Ichika, Houki! Distract it while I fire flash beams at it!" The boy said.

They both respond with: "We're on it!" They both fly around the I.S. attacking at middle range while the boy fire laser shots over to the unmanned colossal beast.

"Ah crap, I need to switch weapons!" the boy shouted.

A blue laser beam and multiple bullets were being fired from his left when Keith and Cecilia said: (Keith) "Don't worry, Tony. We've got you covered!" (Cecilia) "We'll try and protect you while we hold it off!"

"Alright! Caddy! You help me in attacking the I.S. head on!" "Way ahead of you!" He responded.

Tony switched to his laser blade and 'Wasp' Missile Launchers and he and Caddy rushed their attacks at the I.S. closed-ranged. "Evan, fire the laser barrage!" "I'm on it! Solvalou Barrage!" Evan shouts as laser drones were being fired the huge I.S.

Yet the unmanned I.S. had some more tricks up it's sleeves, it fires its rapid beams at every pilot. Rin is caught in the middle of the crossfire, but Charlotte rushes to cover her in the nick of time.

They all take the damages, with their shield energy almost depleted. "Shit! It's too much!" Tony shouted.

Then, Ichika says: "Tony, Keith, Evan, James, Ris, let's end this." Tony replies with "Yeah, it's time to send this back to the scrap heap! Guys, don't worry! We've got this!"

(Houki) "Ichika!"

(Cecilia) "Keith!"

(Rin) "James!"

(Charlotte) "Evan!"

(Laura) "Ris!"

(All) "TONY!" The girls shouted as the boys screamed with power as they all attack and go for the I.S. with all their might...

**Infinite Stratos: Rise of the Heroes**

_**[Opening Theme: (Short Ver. of...) Wake Me Up - Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc]**_

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this short extended intro I've written, and don't worry, another chapter is on it's way. Until then, if you liked this story, follow and/or favorite it if you did. If you want the story to just feature my OC, check out my original story, The Hero's Ordeal, and don't forget to check out my crossover: Infinite Time Crisis. Leave your review/comments/suggestions in the box below, and remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. I am the Rocket Gamer, thanks so much for reading, and until next time, my friends. Game on!


	2. Episode 1: Our Classmates are All Girls

**Whoa, hey there. You scared the hell out of me... Oh, you wanna know how we managed to become top I.S. pilots, huh? Well, just sit back, and me and the guys here will tell you...**

* * *

_Episode 1: Our Classmates are All Girls_

_Tony's P.O.V._

It all starts with me sitting on my desk, just minding my own business when I was finally called to introduced myself to the class. "Okay, Tony Kurosaki?" Ms. Yamada asked.

I stood up from my desk and said: "That's me! My name is Tony Kurosaki! I'm 14 years old and I'm glad to be here at the I.S. Academy!"

The girls in the classroom seemed to be observing me very intensely as Ms. Yamada asked: "Umm, is that all you have to say, Kurosaki?"

"Yes, that is all." I replied. After I finished, everyone in the room just decided to fall flat off their chairs.

"*sighs* I knew it." I said to myself. Then I continued on asking: "Uhh, were you ladies expecting me to keep going? Who do you think I am here? Shakespeare?" The only response I got from the ladies is just a more intense glare from them, prompting me to sit back down.

_(_Keith's Thoughts: 'Well, that escalated quickly.'_)_

_'Hhngh. What's the deal with these girls? Are they expecting me to be high-class?' _I thought to myself.

_A few minutes later..._

After the roll call was over with, Ichika had finally escaped from his thoughts, and had also made a brief introduction to the class, causing the girls to intentionally fall over their seats again.

(Keith: Alright, that's makes two more blunders of the male gender. Could this possibly get more embarassing?)

Then, a woman in a black business dress walked in to start class. "I'm Ms. Orimura, and from this point on, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year." She said with a stern voice.

The girls in the classroom then started screaming that a well-known I.S. pilot is one of their teachers for the year. _'Holy f%#k, since when did they turn into fangirls?' _I thought as my ears felt like they were going to bleed.

For those who don't know, she is Chifuyu Orimura, a champion of the I.S. Mondo Grosso Tournament.

She was about to win her second tournament, until someone had informed her that her little brother, Ichika, has been taken hostage during the tournament. So unfortunately, she had to forfeit the tournament to save him.

Ichika was surprised to find someone he recognized, and so he accidentally referred to his teacher as 'Chifuyu' before he got his head slammed down on the desk.

(Keith: Christ! Better not f**k around with her, then...)

"That's Orimura-sensei from now on, Ichika." she said. _'So, she's aggressive, huh? Hmmmm. This could be a problem...' _I thought to myself before...

*SLAM* "Daaahhh! What was that?!" I shouted. "Try and keep your thoughts to yourself, alright Kurosaki?" Ms. Orimura asked. "Wait a minute, you're a mind reader?" I asked. "So is that saying your willing to take this to the next level?" she warned. "NNgh, N-no ma'am." I quivered.

Class continued as we learned about what we can do around the academy and the purpose for being here. It went on for about an hour, until the bell finally rang.

"Keith, look over there." I said to him as we looked over to what we're currently seeing. "It's Ichika Orimura. The first male I.S. pilot." "Yeah, it is. But what are you going to do with him?" Keith asked. "I'm just going to walk over there and greet him. Have a little chat, and maybe hang out afterwards." I responded. "Well, if you're just going to talk to him, just act normal and maybe he'll say something." Keith said. I walked over to Ichika's desk and greeted him with:

"Hey, are you Ichika Orimura?" I asked. "Yeah, who's asking?" "Me, I'm Tony Kurosaki, the other male who's able to pilot an I.S." I stated as I extended my arm to shake hands. "Oh, you're the other male pilot? Well then, nice to meet you." He said as we both shook hands.

"*clears throat* Excuse me." someone said. I turn my head to the left as I saw a girl with twin ponytails standing right by me. "Oh, sorry." I said as I moved. Ichika looks up as he sees the girl in front of him. "Can we talk for minute?" she asked.

"Umm, sure, Houki." he replied. _'Hmm, so her name is Houki, huh?' _Ichika got up from his desk, and as he was walking away, he said: "Uhh, we'll have to talk later, Tony. But, it was nice knowing you!" "*gasps* Ichika, wait!" But it was already too late, as he had left the room.

"*sighs* I didn't even get a chance to know him..." I sulked. "Oh don't worry, Tony. I'm sure will see him again afterwards." Keith reassured me.

"Pardon me, but are both of you male I.S. pilots?" We turn around to find a British blonde girl standing right behind us, and I said: "We beg your pardon?" "I asked you if you're the other boys who can pilot I.S.?" She asked again. "Oh. Well, yes, we are. Now, I don't want to be rude, but umm, who exactly are you?" I asked.

"*gasps* How dare you speak like that to a well-known I.S. pilot like me?! I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate for England! You should have already known about myself since I have defeated an instructor in an entrance exam!" She bellows.

"*stammers* Wait, wait, wait. Settle down there, Tony. She didn't really mean that at all, Heh-heh. Right?" Keith stuttered as I felt a little enraged.

_'So, she's that kind of person, huh? Oh we'll see about that. (snickers)' _I thought to myself before I responded: "Oh _really_? Well, that's funny because I've also defeated an instructor myself." I stated.

"What?! You've defeated one too?!" I respond with: "Yes sirree, madam. I'm being certain about this. By the way, I need to make this clear. Since you're from England, you happen to be wealthy, right?" She nods her head.

I thought: _'Heh-heh-heh. Bingo.'_ Keith happened to be reading mind as he telepathically said: _'No, no. Tony, please don't tell me you're going there.'_ Keith pleaded_ 'Oh, I am definitely going there.' _I responded to him.

"Well then, judging from how you berated at me from before, I'm going to assume that your parents had treated you like a snobbish brat, or, since you're a woman, you're a **princess** as I like to call it!"

Cecilia, Keith and even the rest of the class were stunned at the fact that I had not only had insulted her, but she was also shocked that I had called her nothing but a prissy princess. "Tony, stop that!" Keith demanded.

"*gasps* Take that back, you foolish, insignificant Yankee commoner!"

"mmmNope! I am standing by my word, and from now on, I shall refer to you as Princess Alcott!"

I stated as the bell had rung. "Welp, that's my cue. So excuuuse me, princess. I have other business to attend to. Come on, Keith. Let's go."

I left the room with Keith following me as the entire class had thought to themselves: _'What in god's name just happened?' _"I can't believe you just called her that..." Keith said disappointingly. "Hey, she totally deserved it for the way she was acting." I replied as we walked along the hallway.

_(scene change)_

_Ichika's P.O.V._

I'm outside of class talking with Houki. It looked like she just wanted to see me again after all these years.

"So, what's up?" I asked. She doesn't seem to respond. "Well, it's been six years now. So is there something you wanted to say?" I don't get another word from her. So, I try and get her attention again by remembering something from earlier.

"Hmm... Oh, that's right." I said. "Huh? What's right?" She asked.

"Well, I heard about you winning the international Kendo competition last year. Way to go." I complimented.

"What? How did you find out about that?" She asked.

"What do you mean? It was in the newspaper." I replied. "And why were you looking at that newspaper?" She inquired.

"Yeah, actually... You know, it's been ages, but even after 6 years, I recognized you right away, Houki. You still have the same hairstyle."

"Yeah, you don't forget a single thing, do you?" she says.

"How can I forget about you? You're my childhood friend." I said to her.

_(bell rings)_

"Well, I guess we should head back now." I said. "Yeah, I guess we should."

As I started heading back to class, I noticed that Houki wasn't following me. I shouted to her: "Hey, Houki. Are you coming or what?" "Oh. D-don't worry. I'm coming."

**~Class 1-1, 10:10 A.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

Class went on as we went over the capabilities of the I.S., and the textbook we're reading is double the size of a dictionary. I'm trying to skim through this monstrosity just to get it over with, Keith seems to be taking this for granted, but Ichika is long gone by this point, and it looks like he's struggling way more than I am.

"Do you have any questions, Orimura?" Ms. Yamada asked. Ichika responds with: "Well, uh..." "Well, if you do have any questions, just ask me, okay? I am your teacher after all." He continues with: "Ms. Yamada..." "Yes. Don't be shy." "I don't understand any of this!" He finishes.

_'Say, what now?' _I thought. (Keith: _'*sighs* Bloody hell...'_) "What? Not any of it? Is there anyone else here who doesn't understand what we've covered so far?" No one in the classroom spoke a word out of their mouth.

"Orimura, Did you read the reference manual before school started?" Chifuyu asked.

"Um, are you talking about that big one?" He questioned. "That's right. Didn't it say required reading?"

_'Please don't tell me you didn't notice it when you came...' _I begged to myself. "Yeah, but I accidentally threw it away."

As soon as he said that, he got slapped in the face with Chifuyu's textbook for not bothering to read it at all.

"I'll get you a new copy then. And I expect you to have the whole thing memorized within a week." She ordered.

"What? That big book? Within a week?" He asked. "What did I say?" she said as she glared at him. "_Hhngh_, Yes... ma'am." He responded.

I growled at the predicament Ichika had gotten himself into, and it catches the attention of Ms. Orimura.

"Is there something bothering you, Tony?" she asked. "Oh, forgive me, it's nothing important." I responded.

"Are you sure there isn't anything? Because you seem to be as stressed as Ichika here." "Don't worry, I'm alright." I repeated. "Alright then."

It seemed that class was going to continue as usual until... _*WHOOSH*_ I managed to put my arms up fast enough before Chifuyu could bonk my head with her textbook. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" I raised my voice. "Sorry about that. I was just testing your reflexes." She said.

With that over with, class went on as usual. "Well then, let's continue with class. Please turn to page 12 in your textbooks." Miss Yamada said, as my struggles had continued for many, many minutes on end...

_50 minutes later..._

Class had finally ended as I tried to pull myself together after all the hell that I've went through. "Man, I can't believe I'm going to be doing this for the next 4 years." I said. "Uh, Tony, it's only been your first day here." Keith said. "I know, and I'm dead-tired already! *groans*"

I slouched over my desk until I caught wind of Keith's grab. "Hey Tony, look." I look up to see that blonde girl I encountered earlier. "Cecilia? What is she doing over there?" "What do you think we should do?" He asked. "Hmm, let's watch and see what happens. If things start heating up, we butt in."

She tries to communicate with him as it looks like he's busy at the moment. "May I have a moment?" She asks. He doesn't seem to catch her question. "Huh?" He responded. "Oh, what sort of a response is that?" _'Well, that escalated quickly.' _I thought to myself as I motioned at Keith to join in. "You should be honored that I bothered speaking to you in the first place. Don't you think you should behave in more appropriate manner?" She asked.

"Well isn't that nice to speak to a man who hasn't got a chance to live his own life." Keith rebelled with Ichika shouting: "Hey!" "Quiet you! All of you men should know better since the I.S. helps the female gender dominate the males. And you! (points to me) I can't believe you would go as far as to call me nothing but a princess!" She berated at us. "Hey, I was being brutally honest back there, and besides, you seriously had it coming." I fought back.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are, okay?" He politely responded. _'*sighs* Here we go, again...' _I thought to myself grudgingly.

"You don't know who I am? I'm Cecilia Alcott, England's representative contender, the one who scored highest on the..." Just before she could repeat what she told me and Keith earlier, Ichika interrupted with: "Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. I have a question." "Well, it is the responsibility of nobles to answer queries from the lower classes. Do go ahead." He asks: "You're a representative contender. Got it. What's that mean?"

"*sighs of frustration* This is unbelievable! I can only hope that every Japanese man is not this utterly devoid of knowledge. I mean, it's nothing more than common sense, honestly." Cecilia said. "*gasps* SEXIST!" I shouted as I ended up getting bitch-slapped for my rude behavior. "They are the chosen elites selected by their countries to represent them as IS pilots. Surely you should be able to deduce that from the name alone."

"Oh, when you put it that way, it makes sense." Ichika confirmed. "That's right. I am one of the elite. It's a true miracle and your good fortune to get to be in the same homeroom with someone like me. Oh what incredibly lucky boys you all are! Did that get through that thick skull of yours?" "I got it. I guess I'm lucky." "Heh, you're in the same boat as I am." Keith responded. "Well, that was nice of you to say, princess." I sarcastically said.

"Wait, are you all making fun of me now?" She asked. "Hey, you're the one who just said how lucky I was." Ichika said. "I only told you we were on the same level." said Keith. "I'm just saying: how nice of you to say that." I responded.

"First of all, I'd like to know how you all managed to enter this school with no knowledge about anything. I heard that you're the only males who can control an IS. But you've been such a terrible disappointment. (points to Keith) You're just trying to get on my good side, (points to me) and you, well, you're just getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah well, expecting anything from me sounds like a bad idea." Ichika said. "Hmm, you could say that again." Keith said. "Shut up." He responded.

"In any case, since I'm so remarkable, I can still find it in my heart to be considerate towards people such as yourself. So, if you do have questions, I wouldn't mind answering them for you if you would plead with tears in your eyes. After all, I did defeat an instructor during the entrance exam, which means that I am an elite amongst the elites..."

"Um, I defeated an instructor, too." Ichika said. "Yeah, so did we." I followed up. "What?" She asked. "Maybe it wasn't really defeat. When an instructor charged at me, I dodged, she smashed to the wall and kaboom." "B-but I heard that I was the only one." Cecilia muttered. "They might've meant you were the only female." Ichika said. "Heh, good point there, Ichika." I responded.

"Wait! Are you telling me that you've also defeated the instructor?" Cecilia inquired. "Wait, now just calm down, okay?" Ichika asked. "Yeah, Alcott. Haven't we told you off already?" Keith followed. "Calm? How can I be calm at this insult!" She yells.

(bell rings)

"Damn it. Keith, we got to go. Ichika, we'll see you later, alright? We'll meet again! Cecilia Alcott!" I shouted as I was leaving. "We will be continuing this conversation later. Do you understand? And I'll be dealing with you next time, Kurosaki..." She responded.

**~Dormitories, 8:10 P.M.~**

_Normal P.O.V._

Ichika is roaming across the hallway, looking for his room while speaking to himself: "If things are like this in the first day, I'm worried about the future." He finds his designated room numbered: 1025. "This must be it." He says to himself as he walks inside to take a look around. He's amazed to see how it looks until he hears someone from inside the shower.

"Is someone out there?" The voice said. Ichika is shocked to hear that it was a girl speaking from there. The girl walks out of the shower to greet her new roommate:

"Oh hey. You must be my roommate. I look forward to having your company this year. Sorry for meeting you like this, but I just got out of the shower. My name is Houki Shinonono." They both are left motionless once they make eye contact with each other.

_Tony's P.O.V._

I was browsing around my desktop until I heard some noise coming from the room next door. "I-I-Ichika?! Don't look!" '_Is that Houki?' _I thought to myself. "Ah! Sorry!" I decided to head out of my room to see what the hell was up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I heard her asked. "Well, this happens to be my room and... Hang on! That means you and I are sharing the same room!" Things seemed to be heating up in there until Ichika came running out of the room.

"*sighs* Close call..." "Ichika, what in god's name is going on in there?" I asked him. "*gasps* Oh, it's just you, Tony... I just went into my room, and I ended up bumping into Houki while she was in the shower..." "Wait a minute, that ponytail-haired girl I saw earlier today?" I asked.

Just then, what appears to be a wooden sword started being jabbed from the door. "Holy shit! What's going on?!" I shouted. Ichika stumbled back from his attacker: "Are you honestly trying to kill me? I'd have been dead if I hadn't dodged that one!" Then more girls started coming out of their rooms to see what was going on outside.

"Shit! Ichika, we're surrounded! Do something!" I demanded. "Right! Uh, Houki! Ms. Houki, please let me in right now. This is gonna be bad, I mean... I apologize! So please let us in. Please I'm begging you!"

"*sighs* All right then." She then opens the door and we rush back in. "Come on, close it! Close it! Close it!" I repeated as Ichika locked the door behind us. "Whew! Thanks for the help back there..." I gratefully said. "Um, Ichika? Who's your friend right there?" Houki asked as she pointed over to me. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Tony Kurosaki! Nice to meet you, Houki Shinonono!" I spurted out as she calmly shook hands with me.

"Okay... Um, actually, I've wanted to have the bed that corner." Ichika said. "So, now it turns out you're my roommate." Houki said. "It... looks that way." He said to himself. "Just what are you up to?" "Huh?" "I asked you "what are you up to?" Don't you know that mixing genders past age seven is just wrong? And you, Tony. What are you even doing in here, anyways?" Houki asks.

"Oh me? I was just in my room, until I heard the commotion you two were having, I saw Ichika outside, and now I'm in here." I said. "Sounds like pretty old-fashioned thinking to me. But actually, I suppose it could be a few wishes with it. You know, with a 15-year-old guy and girl living to, I mean, sharing the same room." He replies. "You... You... You..." "Uh-huh?" "You requested this room, didn't you? You had asked them to put us in here together!" "You-, you're kidding me!"

It felt like things were about to go down as Houki was about to bring the pain down to Ichika as he barely saves his ass being handed to him as I shouted: "HOLY SHIT!" He says to himself: "Okay, this is scary." "HOUKI! What the fuck are you doing to him?!" I said to her. "Kidding am I. Kidding. I get it. I get it!" "Scary face. Really scary face." Ichika muttered.

I was just shocked to see what was unfolding before my eyes, until I catch some girls peeping in on us. "Hey! What do you girls think you're doing here? Go on! Get back to your rooms!" I shouted as they scurried back inside to their rooms while I closed and locked the door again.

"Okay, *breathing* Problem solved..." I sulked down by the door as Houki started talking again. "*breathing* Ichika!" "Huh? What now?" "As long as we're sharing the same room, I ah, think that you and I are going to need to establish some ground rules. First, regarding shower use each hours. I'll use it between 7 and 8 PM. And you can use it from 8 to 9."

"But I wanna use it earlier than that." _'Hmm, this is getting interesting, I'm just gonna sit back and watch the events unfold.' _I thought to myself. "Are you asking me not to shower after my club activities?" She questions him.

"You mean activities like Kendo? I thought they had showers in the club facility for that." He answers. "I really don't feel relaxing unless I shower in my own room." She assured. "And I'd like to use the toilet in my own place more than using the ones at school. Oh, hold on. There are no toilets in the rooms here, are there?" _'Wait a goddamn second! There's no toilets in these rooms?! Shit!' _I thought to myself.

"That's right. There only are restrooms at the end of each hallway." Houki said. "You think someone would have remembered that this place is all girls. But worst-case scenario..." _'What worst-case scenario...?' _He gets interrupted when Houki jabs at him."I see you've become quite a pervert during the years I haven't seen you. I'm very disappointed." She pointed out. "What's that supposed to mean?" _'Welp, showtime's over. Time to move in.' _

_"_You wanna go in the girl's restroom. What else would you call that besides perverted?" She questioned."What? Houki! No. (repeatedly) You've got it all wrong! He would NEVER do something like that! Wouldn't you, Ichika?" "YEAH! What Tony said! I'd never do something like that!"

Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to buy it, seeing as he walked in without realizing she was in the shower earlier. "Ah, I should punish you right now!" She said. "AH CRAP!" I shouted. "Oh no, you don't." He says as he grabs the other wooden sword she has until he realizes that something is sticking out.

"What the hell is this?" _'Ohhhhh... That's not good...'_ I thought. "Give it back!" "Hey, wait a second!" "Hey hands off, you pervert!" "It would seem that you wear a bra now, huh." I stand right behind Ichika as Houki was about to strike again. "Don't worry, Ichika! I've got your back!" I said. "What the? Tony, what are you doing- " Ichika spoke until I got hit in the face by Houki's sword. I ended up blacking out after receiving a hit like that.

_Ichika's P.O.V._

"*gasps* Oh my god! Tony! Are you alright?! I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!" Houki pleaded as she held Tony by her lap. "Houki! Is he alright?" I asked her. "Hold on, let me check." She checks his body to make sure she didn't injure him in any way. "*sighs* Good, his heart is still beating." "Houki, why did you do that to him?" I asked her. "I was going for you with that swing!" She answered.

"Are you crazy? I could have gotten sent to the infirmary with such force like that!" We both stare at Tony thinking of what to do. "Hmm, Ichika." "Yeah, Houki?" "His room is next door, right?" She asked. "Yeah, he was right by me when I stumbled outside." I answered. "Can you take him into his room and tuck him into bed?" She asked. "*sighs* Alright, I'll get him back in his room, but when you see him again, you better apologize for what you got him into, okay?"

She nods her head as I walk out of our room and into Tony's. I pull out the sheets, place him in bed, and said to him as I was leaving: "Sleep tight, Tony. You'll need all that energy for tomorrow..."

**~Cafeteria, 6:05 A.M.~**

I was minding my own business trying to finish my breakfast, but I'm still feeling a little anxious with Houki not saying a word to me at all after what happened last night. "_Psst. _Um, hello. Are you still mad at me?" I asked. "I am not mad at you." "Then why are you still wearing a mad face?" I asked her again. "Get used to it." She answered back.

I kept on eating until I tried to talk with her again. "Hey, Houki, do you think..." I said until she banged her fists on the table yelling: "Don't use my first name!" _'Goddamn it! What's with her? It's only been six years since we've seen each other and she's already fed up with me.' _

I thought to myself as I tried to speak once again. "Ms. Shinonono..." I was about to talk until someone asked for me. "Orimura, may we sit next to you?" I turn around to see three other girls right behind me. "Huh? Sure. Go ahead and have a seat." They all sit down in the seats from my right. I talk with them for a little bit until Houki decides to leave. "I think I'll excuse myself now." "Okay then. I'll see you later." I said to her as she left.

"So you and Shinonono must be really close friends." "I heard that you two are even sharing the same room." Two of the girls stated. I told them: "Well, we are childhood friends." "Huh? You're childhood friends?" They all asked. "Yeah. We started going to the same Kendo dojo back when we were in the first grade. We were in class together until fourth grade. But I don't remember much about it anymore. About the past." I explained until I heard Chifuyu ordering us to hurry up.

"Less talking and more chewing! Pilots have to eat quickly and efficiently! I'm the freshman dorm supervisor. Anyone late to class will do 10 laps around the school." She demanded. _'Now I get it. No wonder she hardly ever came home.' _I thought to myself as I continued to finish my breakfast.

_(scene change)_

_Keith's P.O.V._

I was running across the hallways trying to get to class on time until I happen to run across someone that I've heard from. "Hey, can I have a minute?" I said as I tapped her shoulder. "Yeah, sure. Who's asking?" She turns around to me as I stood up. "That would be me. My name is Keith Martin, I'm one of the male pilots around here. You're Houki Shinonono, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. So what's up?" She asked me. "Well, I've heard a lot about you from your friend. What was his name? Hmm? Oh, his name was Ichika Orimura. So he told that you were a champion of kendo tournament, right? If so, then congratulations on your victory." I complimented her. "Gee, thanks." "Also, I've heard about some accident last night or something from Ichika as well. By the way, have you seen Tony anywhere? I haven't seen him at all this morning." I asked her.

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, no, I haven't seen him." She said. "Damn it. Well, I'm gonna keep looking for him. I'll see you in class, alright? It was nice knowing you, Houki." I said as I went on my way. "Yeah, I'll see you later." She said back.

**~Class 1-1, 6:40 A.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

_'Man. What a day it was yesterday. I got a chance to meet Ichika Orimura, I brought down a noblewoman's pride, twice, and I ended up blacking out to end my day.' _I thought as I looked outside. Just then, I heard the door open as I saw Houki over there. "Hey, Tony?" "Ms. Shinonono? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked as she walked closer to me. "Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for knocking you out last night. It was completely out of my control." She told me.

"Ah, don't worry, stuff like that happens to me every once in a while." I assured her. "Why don't you take a seat, Ms. Shinonono? Class doesn't start in 20 minutes." I informed her. "Yeah. And you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Houki, alright?" She asked as she held her arm out. "Sure." I replied as I shook her hand in agreement.

**~7:01 A.M.~**

**"**2 weeks from today, you'll be asked to choose your representative for the class tournament. A class representative, not only competes in the tournament, but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially, it's your class leader, okay? I will now take nominations. Any suggestions?" Chifuyu asks. "I'd like to nominate Orimura." One student said. "Dude, I think that's a good idea, too, but I think I'll vote for Martin." "Wait a minute, you're going for me as well?" Keith asked. "No, even better. We'll all make a vote for Kurosaki!" _'Great. Now they've got me involved in this.' _I thought.

"So is there anyone else? If not, they'll all be elected without a vote." Chifuyu stated. "Hang on a minute. What if I don't want to do it?" Ichika asked. "Yeah, me too. I'm not fit for this type of job!" I said.

Then we heard someone get up from their desk in anger. "I do not approve of this! This type of selection is utterly would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative. You can't possibly expect that I, Cecilia Alcott, should have to deal with that sort of humiliation for an entire year! In the first place, simply living in a country with such an underdeveloped level of culture is unbearably painful with someone like myself. Hardly agony!" She berated.

I figured that that is enough from her, so I got up and decided to stand up for the male demographic. "That's it, Alcott. I have had it with your FUCKING bullshit! You have insulted the male demographic long enough! When I was growing up to become an adult, my father said: "You can do anything you want with your life. You just have to be willing to work hard to get it." That's when I decided that when I die, I want to be remembered for the life I lived. Not for the money I've made, and I won't let your bullshit get in my way. Ichika, Keith, back me up!"

(Keith) "You are such a mockery of your own country, Cecilia. You do realize that most of the British can't live the same royalty lifestyle, do you? And, let's not forget that we still have armed forces around like the Special Air Service (S.A.S.). Ichika!"

(Ichika) "Well, your country doesn't have that many things to brag about either. How often has England won the world worst cuisine award?" "We English have many delicious dishes. I can't believe all of you would have the audacity to insult my pride. (points to all of us) This calls for a duel!" Cecilia demanded.

"Fine by me. It'll be easier than debating." Ichika said. "You will pay for your insolence..." Keith said. "Finally! It's time for us to settle the score, you senseless bitch! (gets bitch-slapped and back-handed by Cecilia) Ugh! Goddamn it!" "And if you all should have a lose to me on purpose, I promise to make all of you my servants. No, I shall make you all my slaves!"

"How much handicap will it be?" "Ehh? Are you asking me for a favor already?" "No. I was wondering how much the handicap we should give you." The girls started laughing at our offer of a handicap to Cecilia. "Orimura, are you serious?" "Yeah, men used to be stronger than women, but that was before the IS was invented." "People say if men and women would have a war, it wouldn't even last 3 days." "Oh, damn. It's right." Ichika said. _'Damn it! I forgot! Since the I.S. had been invented, women have taken over the world from us males! Why, person who invented it!? WHY?!' _I thought.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the one who should be wondering about giving you a handicap. Japanese boys are so humorous, aren't they?" Cecilia stated. (Keith and I) _'Just great. JUST great. I forgot that men are no longer the icons that they used to be now...' _"Hey, if you're nice, a real lady might still give you that handicap, you know." One student said. "And a real man never goes back on his word. I'll pass." "It looks like that's settled then. The competition will be staged in Arena 3, which I believe is available Monday. Orimura, Martin, Kurosaki, Alcott, I expect you all to come fully prepared for combat." Chifuyu said.

(Keith) _'You really had disappointed me this time, Cecilia. I would've expected you to act more maturely after all these years...'_

(Tony) _'Oh man, this is gonna be awesome! I'm going to be battling alongside the first male pilot of the I.S., and I'll get to show that pompous Alcott who's the boss around here!'_

**Episode Over...**

_**(Ending Theme: (Short Ver. of...) One Direction - Story of My Life [It's a guilty pleasure song to me. Shut up...])**_

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of this fan fiction. Follow and/or favorite the story if you enjoyed it, share it with your friends if you'd like to. Don't forget to check out my other crossover: Infinite Time Crisis and the original version of this story, The Hero's Ordeal. If you want to stay connected with me, Check out my YouTube channel, and consider subscribing if you enjoy the content. I'm also around DeviantArt, where I'll be making fan art of the Infinite Heroes, so yeah, go check those out as well. Finally, leave your review and/or comments down in the box below, and remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm the Rocket Gamer, thanks again for reading, so, catch you guys next time for the next chapter, and until then, take care, everybody.


	3. Episode 2: Class Rep Selection Match!

**A/N: **Background character's names will be noted in underlined form and in parentheses.

* * *

_Previously on Infinite Stratos: Rise of the Heroes..._

_"But even after 6 years, I recognized you right away, Houki."_

_"I-I-Ichika?! Don't look!"_ **'**_**Is that Houki?'**__ I thought to myself._

_What appears to be a wooden sword started being jabbed from the door. "Holy shit! What's going on?!" I shouted._

_"Ah, I should punish you right now!" She said. "AH CRAP!" I shouted._

_"(points to all of us) This calls for a duel!" Cecilia demanded._

_(Keith)_** _'You really had disappointed me this time, Cecilia. I would've expected you to act more maturely after all these years...'_**

_(Tony)_ **_'Oh man, this is gonna be awesome! I'm going to be battling alongside the first male pilot of the I.S., and I'll get to show that pompous Alcott who's the boss around here!'_**

_**[Opening Theme: (Ichika's Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Red Lights - DJ ****Tiësto****]**_

* * *

_Episode 2: Class Representative Selection Match!_

**~Friday, March 23rd, 2014, Class 1-1, 7:00 A.M~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

Class had just begun as I take my seat to hear some announcement that Ms. Orimura wanted to inform...

"Orimura, I'm afraid that it would be a while before your IS is ready for you." She told Ichika.

She continues with: "On the plus side, due to certain issues, the school will provide you with a personal IS." The other students are amazed to hear that a freshman is going to be getting his own I.S.

"Is having your own IS really that major of a deal?" He asked. "Basically what that means is that you would become one of the highest ranked pilots across the world. Like me and Keith here. See?" I said as we both showed our I.S units in standby mode.

Just then, Cecilia walked over to us to have another 'argument' as I like to call it. "Oh christ. Not you again!" I uttered. "I'm actually rather relieved to hear that. (points to us) After all, then the class representative selection match between all three of you and me, the outcome is already obvious. But it's simply not fair for all of you to use a training model whilst I pilot my own personal unit." She bragged to us.

"Hold on, you have your own IS as well?" Ichika asked. "Oh, don't you know? Very well then. As you were a commoner, I shall have to explain. I, Cecilia Alcott, am a glorious representative contender for Great Britain. In other words, I currently own my own personal IS. There are only 467 IS units worldwide. So obviously, those who have their own personal units are the elites of the elite amongst the planet's population of 7 billion." She stated.

"To put it short, thanks for repeating what I just said, princess." I spoke before I felt like my ear was being pulled on. "Ow! who's doing that?" "Tony, that's enough!" Keith said. "Alright, alright! I'll stop!" I said to plead him to let go. "Only 467? That's all?" Ichika asked.

(Shizune Takatsuki): "That's because the central component of all IS technology, the core, has never been released. As a result, there are only 467 machines in the entire world. And Doctor Tabane Shinonono has personally produced every one of those cores."

"Wait. Isn't that Houki's sister?" Ichika asked. "Supposedly, the IS core's like a self-contained black box. This's because no one other than Doctor Shinonono can create one." "But the thing is, so far, she's refused to manufacture more than a certain number of cores. Therefore countries, corporations and organizations are forced to conduct their research, development and training, using the limited number of IS units." The other students say.

"To complete our little history lesson, personal IS units were originally only intended for those sponsored by governments or corporations. However, your case is exceptional. Therefore they will provide you with a personal IS for data collection purposes. Is that all clear?" Chifuyu asks. "*stammers* I guess so..." Ichika replied.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am. Do you know if that Ms. Shinonono in our class is related to Doctor Shinonono by any chance?" One student asks.

"Actually, your classmate is her younger sister."_ 'Wait a minute! She's related to the inventor of the I.S.?'_ I immediately thought before Houki yelled: "She has nothing to do with me! I am not her sister. And there's nothing I can tell you about her." _'*sighs* I guess not... Wait. Maybe if I ask Ichika about Tabane Shinonono, then I'll know what's up...'_ I thought.

"All right, Ms. Yamada. Shall we start?" Chifuyu asked. "All right. Now then, let's begin the class. Everyone please open your textbooks." "Hey, Ichika? Is Houki really related to Tabane in any way?" I asked him. "Yeah, she is. But, I don't remember there being any bad blood between Houki and Tabane." He responded. _'Hmm, maybe she's just pissed at her for changing the world with the I.S.'_ I thought to myself.

"We'll continue from where we left up yesterday. The IS, or Infinite Stratos deploys a special energy barrier that operates as protection for its pilot. The unit system has something similar to a consciousness. So through share dialogue and time spent together, the two of you will actually get to know each other. Depending on how much time a pilot spends controlling an IS, it begins to understand the user's characteristics." Miss Yamada told us.

"I just don't understand this." I hear Ichika say. "So your IS isn't just a tool, it's that think of it as your big mechanical partner. Are there any questions so far?" Yamada asked. One girl raises her hand and asks: "Yes, ma'am! So, did you mean partner as a boy friend or a girl friend?" "*PFFFFT* Wait, what?!" I went as I sat up straight in my desk.

"Oh I'm not sure! That is... I'm not experienced that way so I don't know. Oh but I wonder..." Miss Yamada says as the other students start murmuring again. "*sighs* Typical girl talk..." I said to myself. "Is this really a typical all girls' school atmosphere?" Ichika asked to himself. I answer his question with: "Isn't it obvious?"

Five hours later...

"Well, that seems to be half of the day over. What do you think we should do now, Keith?" I asked. "I'm thinking about heading to cafeteria to just eat since there's nothing else to do today, and probably train for the fight against Cecilia." "Alright then." I confirmed as we decided to leave until: "Hey, Houki. Ms. Shinonono." I hear Ichika calling as I stopped walking. "Something wrong, Tony?" "Keith, how about we hang for a bit before we go to lunch..." I told him as we sat back down on our desks.

"Let's go eat lunch." Ichika says to Houki. He then offered in asking: "Would anyone like to join us?"

(Honne Nohotoke): "Yes, me, me!"

(Yuzu Tanimoto): "Oh, me too!

(Sayaka Yorutake): "I've made my lunch, but I'm coming, too."

I got up from my desk, and ran up to him from letting any of the other students take the offer, with Keith following behind. "Hey, hey, hey Ichika! There's no need for such a huge reservation. Think of it this way, just the three of us guys hanging out. You, me, and Keith. And hey, we'll even include your girlfriend to hang around."

Both Ichika and Houki turn their heads and blush at what I said. "Wait, what?! Tony, Houki isn't my girlfriend!" Ichika shouted. "Just kidding! I was just kidding about that, alright? Ah, don't worry, dude. I know at some point you'll admit your true feelings to her." I hinted him.

"Yeah... Anyways, about the three of us guys hanging out with each other? Sure. We should all try to get along with each other, and our fellow classmates, okay? So, Houki. Wanna come with us?" He asked.

"I think I'll pass." She replies. "Oh, don't be such a grumpy face. Come on." He said to her. "I already said I'm not going." "Oh, you don't feel like walking? I'll carry you piggyback." Ichika tries to get a hold of her until she beats him down to the floor. "WAAH! Ichika! Are you okay?" I said. "Ow...god, you're so strong." "Yeah, well, maybe you're the one who's gotten weak. That was a little trick from my Kendo training."

(Yuzu): "Umm... We think that maybe we should pass this time..."

"Well, that's settles it about hanging out with me and Keith." I muttered. Ichika tries to convince her until she starts talking again. "Yeah, what? You have something else stupid to say to me?" She asked him. "Houki." He started. "I told you not to call me that." "Come on. Let's go eat." He told her. "Hey, give it a rest." He doesn't take 'No' for an answer, grabs her hand and says: "Shut up and let's go." "Alright! I can't wait." I said as we all went for the cafeteria.

**~Cafeteria, 12:25 P.M.~**

_Keith's P.O.V._

We finally managed to reach the front of the line, and as we're about to get our lunch, Tony and I overhear the conversation between Ichika and Houki... "You didn't have to get so upset like that. I was just trying to look after you, you know." We heard him say. "Yeah. Who asked you to do that anyway?" She asked. "Even if someone asked me, I wouldn't normally do that. I did it because it's you, Houki." Ichika said.

"What? What's that mean?" "Oh, look, I owe a lot to your aunt, too. Besides, we're childhood friends and roommates. So at least let me meddle in your life a little." He told her. "Well, I guess. Thank you." She said to him as we all got our food. "Oh boy, I am ready to start taking every bite out of this. Thanks a lot!" Tony complied to the chefs. "Yeah, Thank you. Hey, Houki, did you see any empty tables on the way in?" Ichika asked.

"There's one right over there." She told him, annoyed of his insignificance. "Great, what'd I do now? *sighs*" He said to himself. "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Ichika. We all know you're trying your best to please her. Just act normally, and she'll probably tolerate you a little more." I assured him. "Yeah, Ichika, it's only been, what? Almost half a decade since you've seen her, and both of you have been acting very tense lately. Be cool and you'll be able to rekindle that fire of love with her." Tony blatantly explained to him.

"Yeah, maybe we **have** been acting too hard on each other lately, I'll see what I can do to make it up to her. Thanks for the advice, guys." Ichika said to us. "Hey, what can we say? We're guys, and we should all look out for each other." I respond to his compliment. We all arrive to the table Houki was sitting in, and the rest of us settle down as we start eating our lunch.

"Hey, Houki? Would you be willing to teach us more about the IS? 'Cause I think we're gonna lose to Cecilia the way things are going." Ichika asked. "Yeah, because you let her provoke you." She said to him. "I know that. But please help us." He pleaded her. Just then, someone came by to our table. "Hey. Aren't you the ones that everyone's talking about? You're going to be competing against a representative contender. But you've never flown for real, have you? If you want, I could teach you lots of things about the IS."

"No thanks. Actually I'm the one who's going to be teaching them." Houki said to her. "But you're a freshman, too, right? I'm a senior after all. I think I'll do a much better job teaching them the ropes." "But, I am Tabane Shinonono's sister. But thanks for the offer." She stated. "*scoffs* Take that, seniority." Tony says before I flicked his head because of his disrespectful behavior. "Quit it." I told him.

"Fine. I guess some things can't be helped." She said to herself as she walked away. "So then... You will teach us?" Ichika asked.

**~Academy Dojo, 1:10 P.M.~**

Tony and I watch as Ichika is struggling to keep up with Houki. "Okay, what in the hell is going on here?" She asked. "I-I don't know what you mean." He told her. She then interrogates him with: "How did you allow yourself to become so weak?! What club were you in-in middle school?" He responds with: "The go-home club. Three years of perfect attendance."

"Then you'll retrain. This problem comes before the IS. Effective immediately you will be in training with me for 3 hours every day after school." She demanded.

"Hang on! I wanted you to teach us about the IS." Ichika said to her. "And I said "this problem comes before the IS!" And as for you two (points to me and Tony), you're going to be joining along in this drill practice of mine with Ichika!" She ordered us. "Wait, what?! Hold on a minute! I didn't know-" I shutted his mouth and replied to her: "Well, I don't think it'll be a problem for us. Sure, we'll be a part of this."

Tony turned to me, shook his head and spoke quietly: _"What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to make it hard for me to be mobile with the I.S.?!" "Tony, this is for our only good! And besides, who else are we supposed to get lessons from?" _I reminded him. _"*sighs* Fine, but if I'm struggling, then you're going down with me..." _He told me.

_(time skip)_

**~Monday, March 26th, 2014, Arena 3, 12:00 P.M. (The Class Representative Match)~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

The day of the Class Rep. match begins as Keith, Ichika, and I are getting ready for our fight against Cecilia. The other students have arrived in the stadium to spectate and Houki is around to prep us up. Ichika and Houki start talking to each other, regarding our training. "Ah, Houki." "What now?" "Well, the thing is, you promised **me** that you were going to teach **me** about the IS. How come you only taught Tony and Keith?"

She turns away from him. "Hey, don't turn away from me. Thanks to you, the only thing **I've** done this week is practice Kendo techniques!" He told her. "Well, I can't do anything about that. And besides, your IS hasn't been delivered yet anyway." She stated to him. "Even without one, you could still at least teach me stuff about the basics! And I said don't turn away from me!"

_"*groans* The more I see this, the more I just want in helping them get their relationship back in shape!" _I whispered to myself. _"Well, I hate to break it to you, Tony. But, there's not much we can do to help them get back together..." _I told Keith. "*groans* Goddamn it..." I said to myself. Then, a holographic screen opened up, and we all caught a glimpse of Cecilia in her I.S. unit.

"So that's her personal IS. Whoa." Ichika commented. "Oh please. Just wait until you see us in our units." Keith said to him. "Orimura! Orimura!" Miss Yamada called out to us. "Orimura! It's here. Your personal IS has just arrived!" She told us. "Orimura, Martin, Kurosaki, you all need to get ready at amount of time we can use the arena is limited. You'll have to learn how to make it yours during the match itself." Chifuyu warned us.

"This is Orimura's personal IS. The Byakushiki!" _'The Byakushiki, huh? Not bad, I have to say...' _I thought to myself. "Hurry up and get suited. The time is limited. You'll do the formatting and fitting while the match is in progress." Ichika makes contact with the Byakushiki before taking a step away from it. "What's wrong?" Houki asked.

"It's not like the first time I touched an IS. There's something different." Ichika said. "Orimura? Are you all right?" Miss Yamada asked. "Uh-huh. I'm just fine. There's something familiar about it. I understand it. I can understand what it is. And its purpose." _'It seems that there's some background information behind this I.S. unit...' _I thought.

"Show you entrust your life to it. Let it take control. The system will optimize the rest." Chifuyu said as he suited himself inside the Byakushiki. "Byakushiki... This is Byakushiki." Ichika said to himself. "Well then, Keith. It's time." I said to him. "Alright. Now then, White Angel activate!" Keith shouted as his I.S. unit, the White Angel, appeared. It's appearance depicts an angel from the heavens, it's wings spread out, to shine in the night sky. The unit include streaks of red lines across the arms and legs.

"So your I.S. is the White Angel?" Ichika questioned. "Yep, it was given to me by the organization that I work in." Keith says as he shows his emblem of proof. It shows a cherub angel ready to fire an arrow while showing the letters "V.S.S.E.". _'I wonder what that means?'_ I thought to myself. "Now it's my turn! In the name of peace and serenity, I call upon my I.S.: Einhänder!" I shouted as I suited up in my unit.

My unit is that of some type of spaceship originating from science fiction. I have dual boosters behind my back, and my right arm has a manipulation function, allowing me to use the weapon allowed I want to materialize. Its appearance streams with colors of blue and yellow, covering the arms and legs. "Cecilia Alcott's machine is called "Blue Tears." It's a long-range model IS." Yamada told us.

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: A Base of Operations]_

"Blue Tears, got it." Ichika replied. "In every IS unit, there's a feature referred to as "absolute defense." Its prime main function is always to protect the pilot's life during any attack. However, that deployment would cause your shield energy to be badly depleted. Do you understand that?" We all nodded our heads. "So Orimura, Martin, Kurosaki, are you all feeling up to this?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Ichika said. "No problem, this'll be easy." I said. "Sure thing." Keith briefly said. "We'll see." Chifuyu said. "It's about that time... Let's go..." Keith stated. "Okay. Hey, Houki?" "Huh?" "Here we go." "Oh, okay. Win this." Houki said. We took a breather before heading out, and then the moment arrives: "Launch!" Keith yelled as he took off for the fight. "Time off!" Ichika said following Keith. "Let's do this! Whoo!" I screamed following suit as well.

We all fly into battle, ready to defeat the pompous Cecilia Alcott. "Just so you all know, this is your last chance." Cecilia taunted. "To do what?" "It's obvious to everyone that I'm going to defeat you three overwhelmingly. So why not simply apologize to me right now when I just might be able to forgive you all." "*growls* You can't really call that a chance." Ichika said.

"Like hell if I were to ever forgive you with an attitude like that!" I yelled at her. "Oh please, Alcott. You're just asking me to take the blame for every single task I've done for you..." Keith scoffed her. "Oh, I can't? Well, too bad for you. Now then..." We all got ready to attack as Keith and I materialized our weapons. He materialized .45 caliber handgun, while I managed to pull an energy laser blade.

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: Fight Back a Chap]_

"Time to say goodbye!" Cecilia shouted as she fired a surprise shot from her sniper rifle as Ichika wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack. "Ichika!" I shouted. "Keith, you fire from the right. I'll take the left." I ordered over the radio transmission. "Copy that." He replied. Keith fires his handgun at Cecilia with a deadly aim, while I accelerate at her as she's being distracted. I screamed as I was preparing to take part of Cecilia's shield energy.

The swing hits and she staggers a little bit from the attack. She tries to keep her focus on Ichika as she continues firing at him. He's able to dodge the crossfire as he makes his way back up in the battlefield. "Now you will dance for me. That's right. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing." She taunts as he's trying to fly through the attacks.

"Crap, what is he doing?" Keith inquired. "It looks like he's going to try and attack her head on." I said. "What?! But there's no way, he's doesn't have a weapon equipped at the moment!" Just at that moment, Ichika was able to find a weapon in his inventory. "So this isn't your brilliant plan, is it? Challenging my long-range IS in hand-to-hand combat? Don't be ridiculous." She said to him as she fired continuously.

"Hey, did you forget about me?! Take this!" I shouted at her as she wasn't quick enough to dodge my swing. "*growls* Damn it. Well, I have to admit, You three are one of first opponents to have last this long. You've all fought longer against Blue Tears in an initial match than anyone. And I must applaud you three for that." She complimented us.

"Thanks a lot." Ichika replies to her. "But, now the time has come for the finale." She says as she sends out drones to attack us. "Ohhhh, shit! Guys, scram!" I hollered out. We all moved erratically as much as we could to keep our shields from depleting, but Keith and I get separated from Ichika. "I'll take... your left leg!" She fires for his leg, but Ichika's able to deflect the shot with his sword.

"*growls* He's not going to last long enough! Keith, we've got to help him!" I said. "Alright, just follow my lead and we'll be able to pull it off just right." He told me as went to engage Cecilia again. Ichika tries to land a hit on her, but she dodges the attack and sends out her drones again. "You're reckless, aren't you? But it's a pointless struggle."

She says to him, but Keith manages to get behind him, sacrificing his shield energy, while providing backup. "Don't worry, Ichika. I've got you covered! Just follow my lead, and we'll be able to take her out!" Keith said to him. "Okay, let's go!" Ichika complied as Keith tried to close in on Cecilia. "Tony, see if you have any weapons." Keith said to me.

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: Burn Up The Space]_

I check to see if there's anything I can use at the moment, and I find a machine gun type of weapon called the Vulcan. "Oh, this will come in handy... Hey, Cecilia!" I shouted to her as she turned her head to me. "Eat lead, lassie!" I taunted as I fired the Vulcan right at her. The tactic was almost a success until she figured our plan of Ichika being able to land a hit on her, and thus, evaded yet another attack.

"Well, now I finally get it. Your weapons won't move without your commands. That's the trick. And there's more than that, you can't make any other attacks while you're in motion. That's because you're focused solely on defense, right?" Ichika questioned her. "Alright, her defenses are almost down. Ichika, got any ideas?" I asked him. "Yeah, just let me think real quick. Right now, there's two more left."

We all went and dodged the drones while Keith and I fired back at her. "Guys, our only chance is closing the distance with her!" Ichika told us. Just then: "I see, he fell for it. So sorry. There are more than four." "Ah, crap!" Ichika shouted. "Are you shitting me! Rocket salvos?!" I screamed. Ichika tries to evade but it looks like it was a direct hit.

It looked like it was over for him until: "Ichika, you're alright!" I shouted. "Huh, what's this?" "That can't be. That's your first shift? How could anyone have fought an entire battle like this with their IS in a default setting?" _'Wait a minute, 1st Shift! Does that mean...! Oh boy, we've got ourselves a huge advantage now!' _I thought to myself.

"I'm not sure what the heck I've been doing. But it looks like... this IS has finally become my own. The Yukihira Nigata? Isn't the Yukihira the same weapon Chifuyu used? Man. I really do have the best big sister in the entire world." His sword changes into a beam saber. "Oh yeah! Get ready to have your ass handed back to you, Alcott!" I taunted her.

"But I think it's about time to change the relationship where I'm the one who always has to be protected. From now on, I'm going to be protecting as well." Ichika said. "Huh? Just what are you talking about?" "I'm saying I will defend my sister's name. It'll make her look lame if her brother is so candy-assed weakling." He says to her again.

_'Wait! There's got to be something to help turn the tides! *gasps* (snickers) Perfect...' _I thought as I found weapon was hoping for. "Honestly, you're such a pain." Cecilia scoffed as she fired her homing rockets again. "Oh yeah, Cecilia? Well... Two can play at this game!" I yelled at her as I fired homing missiles of my own from my Wasp launchers.

"Too late! I'm seeing them now." Ichika says as he's able to slice the incoming rockets in half, exploding afterwards. The homing missiles hits Cecilia in succession as now it's time to deal the final blow. "Yes, I can do this!" "Come on, Ichika. End it!" He cries out in battle for one crucial strike until: (Air horn wails) "Orimura's shield has depleted. He is now eliminated from the match." (Ichika) "What?" (Cecilia) "What?" (Keith) "Huh?!" (Tony) "*gasps* No..."

I couldn't believe what just flashed before my eyes. We were one step close to winning, and it was all taken away from us now that Keith and I lost Ichika from the match. _'Wait a minute! Cecilia's distracted. This is my only chance. Come on, there's got to be something that I can-' _My mind stopped as a message asked to activate something called "Viper Boost".

_[Einh__änder OST: Advent]_

"Well, I guess this will be the last line of defense. Here goes nothing!" I accepted. 'Activating: Viper Boost...' The I.S. glows a blue aura as I feel like I'm about to feel an adrenaline rush. "Cecilia!" She turns to me, confused of the events occurring so quickly. I charged at her with great speed shouting: "It's not over yet!" She's unable to escape in time as I attack her, charging back and forth until she gets stunned from the technique.

Her shield energy is low, so I pull out my energy blade thinking: _'Now I'll show you!' _I gave out a battle cry going for a critical hit until... She regains her stance and dodges my strike. "*gasps* What?!" "*giggles* I'm afraid this game of yours is over, Kurosaki." She says to me before she fires her sniper rifle at me. I wasn't quick enough to evade and thus, I got hit.

I tried to regain control of the I.S. before it crash lands until I see that my energy shield has depleted. "Ohhh, ffffffff-fuck..." I said before I crashed into the ground.

_Keith's P.O.V._

(Air horn wails) "Tony Kurosaki has been defeated. The remaining contenders are: Cecilia Alcott and Keith Martin." "Well then, it's just you and me now, Cecilia." I said to her. "Don't think you'll be able to defeat me because of your standing as a V.S.S.E. agent!" She berated. "Wow, I can't believe you would remember all the things that I've done for you over the years..." I said to her.

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: Spend a Restless Fight]_

"Just remember this, I've always been known to have a deadly aim with a handgun, so be sure to keep your guard up, alright?" I said to her. She replies to me: "Well, let's see if you have what it takes to compete with someone you grew up with!" She fires her sniper rifle at me while I dodge out of the way. I fire right back at her to even the playing field.

I check my inventory for another weapon until I find a gun that resembles an Uzi SMG. I materialize it and close the distance with her. "You can shoot, but you sure can't keep up!" She said. "Oh, don't worry. I'm just getting warmed up here..." I cautioned her. I fired at her mercilessly while she tries to focus her aim with her sniper rifle.

Fortunately, she can't concentrate fire while I'm attacking her, so I'm able to reduce her shield energy with this tactic. "Oh, Keith. Don't forget that I have more firepower than you do!" She taunts me as she fires rocket salvos at me. _'Now for the art of surprise...' _I thought to myself as I charged at the rockets head on. The explosions envelop me as Cecilia says:

"Hmph, you _plonker!_ What did you think you were going to accomplish by doing that?" I saw a message about a one-off ability called "Quick Draw" ready to engage. I accepted and surprised her when the explosion dust cleared away. "What?! You survived the explosion?" She asked. "Yeah, and now I think it's my turn to return the favor." I said to her.

I fired a fury of bullets straight at her as she tried to fire back without looking through her scope. I pulled out my handgun getting ready for a charged shot right in front her, while still firing away my Uzi until... (HUD: EMPTY - NOT SHIELDED) "What?!" I shouted. (Air horn wails) (Cecilia) "Huh?!" "The match is concluded. Winner, Cecilia Alcott." "You what? You can't be serious!" I said.

**~Arena 3, Launch Bridge B, 12:30 P.M. (Class Rep. Match Aftermath)~**

"Okay. So why did we lose again?" Ichika asked. "You both lost because you used the barrier-disabling attack. Without taking into account how using it would affect everything else." Chifuyu explained. "The barrier disabling attack..." He muttered. "Which punctures the opponent's barrier and passes the impact directly to its body. That's something only Yukihira can do. However, that ability has to cannibalize your own shield energy in order to function. Actually, I have to admit that when I won the first Mondo Grosso, it was mostly as a result of that one ability." She continued.

"I see. So that's why Byakushiki's remaining shield energy suddenly dropped to zero." "When a competitor's shield energy becomes zero, that player loses the IS battle. The barrier disabling attack does damage your opponent, but in exchange, it will cost you your shield. It's really a classic double-edged sword." Yamada said. "Right. And it means your IS is defective." "Defective how?"

"Okay, maybe that was a bad way to phrase it. An IS isn't complete to begin with, so it can't be defective per se. But since yours is so much more offense-oriented than others, it can't be handled the same way." Chifuyu stated. "At the moment, your IS is in standby mode. But all you have to do is call it and it'll deploy right away. However, there are a lot of regulations, so read this thoroughly." Yamada said as she gives him an I.S. handbook.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here's one for you, too, Keith!" She says to me as she hands one out to me as well. _'*sighs* I guess Ichika and I are stuck in the same boat... We're both going to read this book entirely if we're going to improve our piloting skills...' _I thought to myself. "Houki, Tony's at the infirmary, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you going to check up on him?" She asked. "Yes, I'll see you guys later." I said to them on my way out. "*sighs* I hope he didn't get hurt too bad from that crash..." I said to myself.

**~Unknown Place, Unknown Time...~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

_[Einh__änder OST: Metempsychosis]_

"*groans* Where am I?" I said as I stood up. I seem to be somewhere that I'm not familiar with... "Wait a minute... Who is that...?" I said to myself as I saw someone standing across the distance. I ran across the field to get closer to the person and and find out who it is. I grabbed on the person's shoulder and I find that the person happens to be a girl.

She turns around waiting for me to say something. "Umm, excuse me, who are you?" I asked her. "So... You are the pilot of the Einhänder. Yes?" She said to me. "Well, I'm kind of surprised you asked, but, Yes, I am." I told her. "Your name?" She asked. "Tony Kurosaki, but before you start asking more, can you tell me who **you** are?" I asked her.

"Very well. I may look like a normal girl, but in reality, I am the A.I., artificial intelligence, of this I.S. unit. You can call me Hyperion..." She told me. "Alright, Hyperion. Where am I right now?" I asked her. "You're currently stuck in your self-consciousness, after you've been knocked out of that last bout you had with that other pilot." She told me.

"Cecilia Alcott?" "That's the one." She confirmed. "Yeah, I was charging at her in succession until I missed the strike..." I said to her. "I'm amazed at how quickly you were able to learn your one-off ability." "The one-off...? Oh, right! The Viper Boost, is that what you call it?"

"Yes, the Viper Boost is the Einhänder's one-off ability where you, the pilot, charges straight ahead at the nearest opponent for critical damage in their shield charge, but you got careless back there, as overdoing the technique will result in decreasing your own shield energy as well." She explained to me. "Hmm, so that's the reason why I wasn't able to recover..." I said to myself.

"Hyperion, do you happen to know everything about my I.S. unit?" I asked her. "Yes, everything from your personal perks to your weaponry. But I'm afraid we'll have to discuss those for another time. I'll see you next time for our next meeting..." She said. "Hyperion... Wait!" I shouted out before my vision faded into whiteness.

**~Infirmary, 5:58 P.M.~**

My vision regains as I find myself on a bed that isn't mine. "Tony, you're awake." I turn to my right to find who said that to me. "Keith? What are you doing in here, where am I, and how long have I been out cold?" I asked him. "Almost half the day. You're in the infirmary right now and the reason I'm here is to make sure you're okay. So, how are you feeling right now?" He said to me.

"I seem to be feeling alright. Wait, you did beat Cecilia, right?" I asked him. "I'm afraid not, my friend. It seems that we just didn't have enough control over our powers." _'Oh, so that's why we could only get a scratch at her shield energy, we couldn't keep ourselves away with the powers we had in the palm of our hands...' _I thought to myself.

**~Outside Area, same time~**

_Ichika's P.O.V._

It's near the end of the day, and I'm just about ready to turn in by now. I was stumped at the fact that I lost my first match. I'm making my way back to my room with Houki walking by my side. "And now she'll be the class representative, huh? And what does that look mean?" I asked while turning to her. "Well, are you upset that you lost?" She asked me with concern.

_[Time Crisis OST: Sunrise/Sunset]_

"Oh, yeah, sure." I answered to her. "Ah, so, I guess starting tomorrow, maybe we ought to start some intensive IS training." She told me. "I guess." "Um, you still..." She and I stop walking to clear some things up. "You do want me to continue teaching **you**, right?" I said to her: "Yeah, of course I do. I'd rather ask you than any other girl. I mean, you're Tabane's sister so who else would know as much?"

She laughs for a bit before she says: "Okay. All right. I understand. I have to then. Right! I hereby agree to teach you about the IS. Starting tomorrow, I want you to be waiting for me every day after school, okay?" "Yes, ma'am." I agree before she starts taking the lead back to the dorms.

**~Infirmary, 6:05 P.M.~**

_Keith's P.O.V._

"Tony, there's something I need to tell you about..." I said to him. "Oh. What is it?" "*clears throat* I have known Cecilia longer than anyone else in this school. I remember being a bodyguard for the royal Alcott family while I was serving the Special Air Service (S.A.S.) back in England a long time ago. Her family was so caring for me. Her parents would reward me for all the hard work that I would do for them. And then, Cecilia came into my life. I would never have felt so younger without her around. We'd always play around the house, doing the things that teenagers your age would do. But then..." I said.

_[Time Crisis 4 OST: Name Entry]_

"What happened, Keith?" Tony asked. "The V.S.S.E. got word of my services from the S.A.S. and I was asked if I would like to become an agent for them. I accepted the offer. They told me I had to be escorted to their base, because their location is kept a secret from the rest of the world. Unfortunately, that would mean I would have to leave the home of the Alcotts, including Cecilia. So, with no options left, I packed all the things I needed, and said good-bye to her and her family, and just before I left, I told her one more thing: "Remember this, Cecilia. Even if I'm far away from you, I'm always there for you in your heart.""

"Wow, Keith. That, was, just such a touching story right there..." Tony said to me almost crying. "I never realized how much of a good girl that Cecilia was..." "Come on, Tony. Let's get you back to your room, it's getting late..." I said after he got dressed. "Alright. I'm all done. Let's go back..." He said to me as we made our way back to the dorms...

**~Cecilia's Room, 6:17 P.M.~**

_Normal P.O.V_

_[Time Crisis OST: Serenity (Healing: Theme from Sunrise/Sunset)]_

It's been a very emotional day for Cecilia, as she washes herself in the shower, pondering all the events that occurred that day, and thinking about the one she seems the most concerned about... '_Why am I feeling this way?__ Even though I was the winner...' _She thought to herself. "I can't believe it... After all these years... He's finally made his way back into my life... Keith... Martin..." She said to herself.

**Episode Over...**

_**[Ending Theme: (Short Ver. of...) One Direction - Story of My Life]**_

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading and your continued support. If you want to see more of this fan fiction, then be sure to follow/favorite the story if you enjoyed it. Leave your reviews/comments down below. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't forget to check out my other stories: Infinite Time Crisis and The Hero's Ordeal (currently on hiatus), and be on the look out for another story that I have yet to post here. Finally, check out my YouTube channel, subscribe if you enjoyed the content and friend me on Steam. Links are in my profile. I'm the Rocket Gamer, thanks again for reading, and until next time, my friends. Game on!


	4. Ep 3: Transfers are 2nd & 3rd Friends

_**A/N: **_**Regarding pairings toward my OC, I'm going to have to put that element on hold as I have to ponder about what I have to do to make it work out...**

* * *

_Episode 3: The Transfer Students are the Second and Third Childhood Friends_

**~Battle Arena #2, Tuesday, March 27th, 2014, 10:25 A.M.~**

_Ichika's P.O.V._

Tony, Keith and I are outside the arena with the rest of the class as Chifuyu-nee is about to begin the training session... "For today's lesson, we're going to practice operating the basic controls of the IS. Orimura, Martin, Alcott, you're first." She said. "Not a problem." "Right..." Both Keith and Cecilia responded as they both activated their I.S. units.

It's my turn now to activate my I.S., but I get a bit of a difficulty doing something as simple as that. "Move it, Orimura. Any experienced IS pilot should take less than a second to deploy." Chifuyu said to me.

"*breaths deeply* Just focus. Engage! Byakushiki!" I shouted as I was able to deploy my I.S. onto the field. "Hey, it worked." I said to myself.

"Good. Now fly!" She told us. "Right." "Understood." Keith and Cecilia replied as they took to the air. "All right. I'll fly..." I said. I began to take off from the air before flying off to catch up with them. I fly as fast I can go, but they're just too far out my reach... "You're too slow. According to the output specs, the Byakushiki is superior to her IS." Chifuyu told me.

"That may technically be true. But right now, I'm focusing my imagination on deploying the pyramid part forward, okay? Oh, man. I'm just not getting this at all." I mumbled.

"An image is nothing more than an image. But it'll be far more productive if you can figure out the method that works easiest for you." Cecilia said to me.

"What she's trying to say is, to be more specific, think about flying the I.S. like a fighter jet. Your arms are your yokes and your legs are your thrusts." Keith explained to me. "Yeah, well, in the first place, I still haven't gotten used to flying the I.S. around just yet. Heck, I'm not even sure what makes it fly." I said to them.

"Well ah, if you're interested, I'd be happy to give you boys lessons every day after school." She suggested to me and Keith. "Huh?" (Keith): "Come again?" "And when I do, it'll be just me and Keith..." She whispered.

"Wait, what did she say again? I didn't catch her." Keith asked me. "I don't know, it's probably something related to you." I hinted to him.

"Orimura. Alcott. Execute a power-dive and then come to a complete stop." Chifuyu contacted us. "Right. Roger that. Well, ladies first." She said to us as we saw her dash down to the ground and slowing down at the right time. "Wow, she totally nailed it. Uh, would you like to go next, Keith?" I asked him

"Certainly. But I advise that you watch carefully just so you'll get it down perfectly like we do." He told me as he readies himself to speed down to ground level.

He nosedives head first, and just before he reaches the ground, he realigns himself to a proper stance as he stops as well and lands on the field. "You've got that?" He asked me as I nodded in return. "Good, now try it out for yourself." He said. "Okay then. Now let's see how I do." I said to myself as I went for the dive.

_(switches to Keith's P.O.V.)_

"Um, Keith? Shouldn't you move out of the way for Ichika?" Cecilia said to me as I turned my head over to her. "Oh, I'm sure he'll do fine." I assured her. Little do I know, I seem to notice that Ichika has been descending, surprisingly at fast speed, before I realized he was coming down straight towards me. _'Oh sweet lord... This is going to hurt.' _I thought to myself as Ichika shouted: "Keith, look out!" He crashes right at me as ground implodes from the speed of the descent...

**_[Opening Theme: (Keith's Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Pompeii - Bastille]_**

* * *

"_*coughs repeatedly* _Jesus H. Christ!" I shouted in blasphemy as I tried to recuperate myself. "Oh, man! I seriously thought I was gonna die!" Ichika muttered. "You moron. Do you know how much it costs to fill in a hole this size?" Chifuyu scolded at him.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "That was pitiful, Ichika. You still haven't mastered a single thing that I taught...!" She reprimanded before she got shoved out of the way by Cecilia.

She runs towards us, calling out: "Goodness, are you all right, Keith dear? Have you and Ichika been injured?" "Oh, don't worry, Cecilia. I'm sure it's a just a few minor injuries- Wait, did you just call me 'dear'?" I said to her.

"Oh! I'm so glad to hear you say that. Still, I do think it would be best for both of you to get checkout thoroughly at the nurse's office. In fact, I'll leave and go with you..." She told me before Houki got back in the conversation.

"Not necessary. It's impossible for anyone to get injured while piloting an IS." She told Cecilia. "Oh, Ms. Shinonono. Please understand. It's only natural for me to care about others."

"Oh yeah. Because your bosom overflows with human kindness." "Oh my..." I blurted out. "Yes, it does. And it's so much more pleasant than scowling like a crow." They both growled at each other with hatred.

"I don't get it, Keith. Exactly when did those two start hating each other so much?" Ichika whispered to me. "To make it very clear for you, it's a battle for who has the better relationship between you and me." I whispered back.

"Ohh..." He pondered. "*whistles* Oh man, I always love to see a run-of-the-mill cat fight going on." We all turn our heads to the one who said that.

"Oh for god's sake, Tony. Will you cut that out?" I reprimanded him.

_(time skip)_

**~Academy, Front Side, 6:26 P.M.~**

_Normal P.O.V._

Two new students stand by the front of the Academy as they observe their surroundings. "Well, it looks like we've finally arrived." A boy with an unkempt goatee and a British accent said. "So, this is the I.S. Academy?" His brunette partner asked.

"Yep, and it sure looks big from just standing right here." He said. "Well then, are you ready to head in?" She asked him. "Yeah, come on. Let's go." He agreed as they both made their way to the entrance.

**~Class Representative Appointment Party, Cafeteria, 8:25 P.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

The guys and I are in the cafeteria as we and the rest of the class are celebrating the election of both Keith and Ichika being chosen as Class Representatives. "Wait, how did we become class representatives?" Ichika asked, confused of the outcome.

"Oh, you two were promoted because I decided to step down. Obviously, it's true that all of you boys did lose the match, but if you think about it, that outcome was inevitable. After all, what else could possibly happen with me as your opponent? Well, I just felt awful for behaving so childishly and getting upset afterward. So I decided to let you two be the class representatives." She told them.

_'*sighs* Thank god she didn't include me...' _I thought to myself. "Wow, that's so considerate of you, Cecilia." "I totally agree. Since they're the only male students in the academy who are the oldest, we'll have to give them like our full support." I heard the other students say. "Well, Aren't you two, Mr. Popularity?" Houki said to them, most annoyingly at Ichika.

"Huh, do you really think so?" She turns away, not wanting to put up with his unjustified actions. "And exactly why are you in such a bad mood anyway?" He asked her before someone had taken a photo of Ichika and Keith.

(Kaoruko Mayuzumi): "Hello there, I'm from the newspaper club." She told them. "Oh, Cecilia, if you don't mind, would you get into the picture with them as well?" She asks her. "What? You mean just me and them?" Cecilia asked. "Oh, you and your personal units are the center of attention. And it'd be lucky than better if you and Keith would shake hands or something." She said.

"Oh, do you really think so? You will make sense that I receive copies of the pictures as well, won't you?" Cecilia asked. "Oh sure, no problem. Ah, come on, stand up." The three of them got up from their seats, getting ready to take the photo.

"All right, can I get you guys to shake hands for me? Oh, and Keith. How about you put your hand on Ichika's shoulder, just to show the teamwork that you both will be giving as class representatives." She said to them. Keith puts his hand on Ichika's shoulder, assuring him that he isn't on his own. "Very good, just relax. Say cheese."

The photo was about to be taken until I felt that one of the girls pulled me in to be a part of the picture. And once it was taken, it's shown that everyone else wanted to be in it as well. "Wha-?! Why are all of you in my picture?" Cecilia shouted in frustration. "Just calm down." "We can't let you get ahead of us all by yourself." Keith and Ichika laughed, while I said to myself: "*sighs* Women..."

**~Ichika and Houki's Room, 11:00 P.M.~**

_Ichika's P.O.V._

With the day just about over, Houki and I got ready to sleep for class tomorrow. Houki closes the blinds while I layed on my bed. "So I guess that you had a lot of fun today." Houki said to me.

"It just made me feel exhausted. Do you honestly think you would enjoy it if you were in my shoes?" I asked her. "Well, if I had a hazard to guess, I think I actually would enjoy it."

She says to me as she throws a pillow over my face. "What was that for?" "I'm going to change into my pajamas now so I need you to look away." I turned away from her while saying:

"I don't understand why you didn't just change early when I was brushing my teeth." She pulls out the wall right between our heads, just to make sure I wasn't peeping on her while she was changing.

It felt a little awkward, though. Having to look away from her, while still hearing her changing clothes. "All right. I'm done." She told me. I got up from my bed noticing something she's wearing:

"Oh. Hey, are you wearing a new belt tonight?" I asked her. "Actually, yes, I can't believe you noticed." "Well, yeah, of course I noticed. I mean I look at you all the time, you know." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, of course you do. I mean I'm right here and you're there. So that's perfectly normal." She confirmed. "Right. It's time to go to sleep." She said as we both put over our covers and turned off the lights. But before both of us could sleep: "Um, Ichika." "Uh-huh?" "I just... well, I... I'm sorry. I was frustrated." She apologizes to me.

"That's all right. Don't worry, okay?" I assured her. "Oh, good. That's nice to know. Good night, then." She said to me. "You, too. Sleep tight." I said to her as we both dozed off to sleep.

**~Class 1-1, 6:57 A.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

Class is almost about to start as Keith, Ichika and I are talking with the other students about the upcoming class league match... "The class league match is coming up soon." One girl said. (Yuzu): "Oh, that's right. Have you heard that the representative for Class 1-2 has been changed?" "Yeah, now it's that new transfer student, what's her face?" Another girl said.

"I've also heard that there's another male student on his way here to be enrolled in this class." Yuzu gossiped. "Wait, are you serious?" One student asked. "Transfer students? Both male and female? At this time of the year?" Ichika asked. "Yeah. Supposedly, the girl is from China, and the guy's from the United Kingdom." She said. "Well, well. Another Brit in the academy, huh?" Keith pondered.

"I wonder if they transferred to the IS Academy in order to study my techniques." Cecilia inquired. "Oh, I'm sure curious. I bet they're good." Ichika said. "Well, I'm pretty sure they have a decent amount of skill in piloting an I.S. unit." I told them. (Shizune): "Well, the only classes with the students with the personal IS's are Classes 1 and 4. So we'll be fine."

Just then, someone called out to point out to us: "That information is outdated." We all turned our heads to find the person who said that. "The representative for Class 2 and this guy besides me (points to him) now has a personal IS as well. So it's not gonna be as easy to win it anymore." The girl said. "Greetings and salutations, my beautiful people." The guy said as he waved his hand.

"No way! Caddy? Rin? Is it really you guys?" Ichika questioned them as he got up from his desk. "That's right. I'm Rin Fanh, China's representative contender. This guy here is James Caddick. And we've come here today to declare war." She said to us. The rest of the class murmured about the arrival of the Chinese representative contender and the new male student.

"Exactly who is that new girl? She seems much too friendly with Ichika." Cecilia inquired. "Um, hello? Miss? You seem to be forgetting someone right by her." James called out. "Quiet! I wasn't talking to you!" Cecilia berated at him. "*scoffs* Wanker..." He muttered at her. "Good one. Coming in and acting like a showoff, it's so unlike you, Rin." Ichika taunted.

"What? Why would you say something like that about me, huh?" Rin asked. But then Chifuyu finally arrived to class as she bopped Rin in the head. "Oww! That hurt! What would you do that for?" She turned around until she saw Chifuyu standing right in front of her. "Consider that your homeroom bell being rung." Chifuyu said.

"Ch-Chifuyu!" Rin stammered. "That's Ms. Orimura. Now get back to your own class, you're in the way." She told her. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She apologized as she stood aside from her. "And you, Caddick. Come on in." She said to him. "But of course." He said. "Okay, but I'll be back later. So don't you run away, Ichika?! Hmph!" She said as she went back to her classroom, but she came crawling back to say to James:

"Oh, and don't you forget to come see me after class, Caddy!" She shouted at him. "I told you not to treat me like a little kid anymore!" He berated back.

**~Cafeteria, 12:05 P.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

The guys and I were able to reach the front of the line as Ichika is conversing with his longtime friends. "You could've knocked me over. I can't believe that you're Class 2's new transfer. And you, Caddy. I haven't seen you after a few years have passed. You haven't changed a bit. You two should have contacted me." Ichika said.

"Don't be stupid. If we had done that, it would have totally ruined our dramatic reunion." Rin said. "Sorry, Ichika. I was very busy with school work and other miscellaneous activites." James said to him.

"And maybe because you two used to have some issues with my big sister Chifuyu?" He asked them. "No, we don't have issues with her. It's just that... We're not good... at handling her." Rin said.

Rin finally gets her lunch as Ichika notices what she's going to be eating. "Ramen... the same order as always. It's been years since I last saw you guys. So how have things been?" He asked them.

"Oh, things have been going just fine for me. Thank you very much. But, Rin on the other hand, she's been having some... How do I say this? Major issues over the years." James told him.

"Well, Caddy. I was originally going to say this to Ichika, but... Maybe **you're** the one who ought to get sick or injured for a change." Rin sneered at him while walking over to an empty table. "Did Rin really just say that out loud?" James asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I think she might have did. Come on." Ichika said as they both followed her. "Hmm, those two seem to be interesting, Keith. How about we get ourselves introduced to them?" I asked Keith who has been dead-quiet this entire time.

"Yeah, let's see what these two have in stores for us." Keith said. We decided to follow them over to their table anticipating of what's to come from Ichika's childhood friends.

* * *

_**INTERMISSION: **_I don't think fan fictions don't ever do this, but I would like to take time to introduce you guys to the character who was recently introduced into this story: Caddicarus. If you don't know who he is, or if you do, I would like to show you a trailer for his channel on YouTube, or if you know him, just to be fully immersed as if this was actually being streamed on the Internet: /watch?v=FKZQ093PtfM (Sorry, you guys have to type this in. And don't worry, you know what website it is.)

* * *

Keith and I are sitting with Ichika and his second and third childhood friends, one of them a girl, and the other a boy. "Man, I can't believe you became a representative contender. And Caddy, I didn't get word at all that you were able to pilot an I.S." He said to them. "And what about you? It knocked us over when we saw you on the news." She said to him.

"You guys think you were surprised. The last thing I have thought is that it ended up in a place like this." He said. "We heard that you operated an IS at the entrance exam. But how on earth could something like that happen?" She asked.

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you how. You know that the high school entrance exams were held in the city's big multi-purpose facility, right? Well, I got lost in it. And even though I asked a lot of people for help, everything they told me was useless." Ichika explained.

"Well, a whole lot of crap happened after that, next thing I knew I was enrolled in this school." Ichika said. "Well, that's weird." Rin commented. "Hey, Keith. I think it's about that time." I whispered over to him."Okay then, after you." He said to me. "*clears throat* Excuse me, Ichika. But do you think you can introduce us to your friends over here?" I asked.

"Oh! My bad! I forgot that you guys were sitting here with me! Tony, Keith. She's Rin Fanh, and he's James Caddick. Rin. Caddy. Tony Kurosaki and Keith Martin." Ichika introduced them to us as we shook hands with them.

"I'm known back at home as "Caddicarus", but you guys can call me 'Caddy' because you know, Caddicarus is a bit of a mouthful." James told us.

Just then, my senses felt like they were tingling, I turned around to find that Houki and Cecilia are about to head for our table. "Keith, Keith. The 'Devil' and 'Angel' are descending upon us. What do we do?" I spoke in code to him.

"Don't worry. Just act natural... We've done nothing wrong." Keith told me as the girls approached the table.

"Ichika, I think it's about time that you gave me an explanation." Houki said. "That's right! You had better explain this. Don't tell me you're actually dating this transfer student now!" Cecilia barked at him.

"No! It's not like that at all, I swear!" Rin shouted. "It's true. We're just childhood friends." Ichika restated as Rin frowned on him.

"Hm, what's wrong with you?" He asked her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She said, turning away from him to Caddy with her eyes closed. "Childhood friends?" Houki asked.

"Oh that's right. I forgot Rin and Caddy transfered to our school right after you moved away. That's Houki Shinonono. I told you guys about her. Houki was my very first childhood friend. And later you guys became my second and third childhood friend, respectively." Ichika flatteringly explained.

"I'm first..." I heard Houki say to herself. "Now I see. It's nice to meet one of Ichika's old friends." Rin said. "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shinonono." Caddy greeted her as he held out his arm.

"Yes. Nice to meet you two." She greeted back as she shook hands with him. "Ahem. Since you seem to have forgotten about me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cecilia Alcott, the United Kingdom's representative contender."

While Cecilia blabs on about the Class Representative Match, We all turn away from her while Ichika and his old companions talk among st themselves. "So we heard that you and your friend Keith were recently chosen to be Class 1's representatives." Caddy said to Ichika.

"Yeah. That's what happened." "You know, if you want, I can help you, Caddy and your other friends with your IS practice drills. Wouldn't that be fun?" Rin suggested to all of us.

"Oh, yeah, that would help, sure." Ichika agreed. "Cool. Thanks Rin." I thanked her. "Sure thing." She replied. "Wha-? Look here! Are you listening to me?" Cecilia hollered out to Rin. "Sorry, I'm just not interested." She said to her.

"I can't believe you said that!" Cecilia said, completely bamboozled. "And in any case, it's my job to teach Ichika and the guys!" Houki reminded her.

"You're from Class 2, aren't you? I'm not looking for any assistance from the enemy." Cecilia jeered. "Look, I'm having a nice chat with Ichika and his friends right now. We weren't talking to you so you need to back off." Rin scoffed them as they get annoyed of her assertiveness. _'*whistles* You're a feisty one, Rin. I'll give you that...' _I thought to myself.

"Well, you certainly have a lot of nerve, you're the one who went into the picture after we did." Cecilia said. "Actually it wasn't after you. I mean, I've known him longer than you have." Rin boasted. "(in style of Bombnomicon from TF2) Oh, this is gonna be the best!" I commented. "Don't go there! Because I've known him longer than you have! In fact, we're so close, Ichika's eaten at my house several time."

"Oh, mine, too. What a coincidence. Ichika and Caddy used to come to my house and eat with us all the time ever since he was in elementary school and him (points to Caddy) while he visits me from time to time from England." Rin said as Houki and Cecilia are shocked of what they just heard. "Ichika! Just what is she talking about? And how come you've never mentioned any of this to me?" Houki questions him.

"You've never mentioned it to me, either!" Cecilia shouted out as well. "I used... to go eat at the Chinese restaurant, her family home, that's all." He pointed out. "Oh, her restaurant. At least that makes sense." Houki said. "Well, if her family owned the restaurant, I suppose it's only natural that you would've eaten there." Cecilia said.

"So Rin, how is your dad doing?" Ichika asked. "Huh, well, I think he's okay." She says before the bell rings. "All right, Caddy and I will see you after school. We'll come by around the time you finish practicing with them, so make sure you're available, okay? Come on, James." She said as he followed suit. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, I almost forgot, Ichika. Please remember to stay beautiful. Alright?" James said to him.

"Oh, uhh, yeah. Sure, Caddy. I'll try and remember that." Ichika responded. _(Keith's and my thoughts) 'Well... That was an interesting conversation...'_

_Caddy's P.O.V._

"You know, you seemed to be getting on their nerves back there." I said to Rin while walking in the hallways. "Whatever. It wasn't like they didn't have any romantic feelings for him." Rin said while blushing. "But hey, think about it. You've been hanging with us since we first met, and well... One and the other must come back together at some point..." I persuaded her. "Yeah... You're right, James. I'll try and think about it when I get the chance..." Rin said to me as we headed for practice.

**~Battle Arena #1, 6:16 P.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

Keith and I are watching from the sidelines as Ichika is about to get ready for his training session. "What in the devil is going on around here, Ms. Shinonono? And how did you..."

"I've been given clearance to utilize a training IS. And I'll be using it for Ichika's intensive training." Houki told Cecilia. "Now hold on. That's the Japanese production IS. How on earth could she have possibly obtained clearance to use the Uchigane?" She questioned.

"All right, Ichika. Let's begin!" Houki said to him. "Oh, yeah, right." "You wait just one minute! I'm the one who's supposed to be conducting Ichika's training. Do you hear me?" Cecilia says as she activates Blue Tears.

"Oh shit. What does she think she's doing?" I shouted out. "Concentrate, Ichika. We'll start your lesson now." "No, let me start your lesson, Ichika." "Oh my god. This is gonna take forever!" I moaned.

"Come on, Tony..." Keith told me. "What?" "I'll go train with Cecilia. You try and keep up with Houki's intensive maneuvers." He planned out. "Okay then. Good luck training with your crush." I taunted. "Oh, shut up." Keith said.

"I'm just saying. You two are meant for each other!" I shouted out, seemingly catching Cecilia's attention as Keith makes his way towards her while I called out to Houki: "Hey, wait for me! I don't feel like waiting for my turn. So come on, Houki. 2v1. How about that?" I asked her. "*sighs* Alright then, Tony. Get ready for some hard labor." She said to me.

_One hour and a half later..._

Keith and I are so tired after having to practice combat maneuvers for nearly 2 hours, and Ichika is just about ready to pass out by now. "Well, I suppose we can call it a day now, can't we?" Cecilia asked.

(Ichika) "Uh-huh..." (Keith) "Oh, thank heaven..." (Tony) "Yes, please..." "You feel that way because you haven't kept up your training." Houki said to Ichika.

"Oh come on, you were going all out on me..." He complained. "Well then Ichika, I'll see you later then. Come on, Keith. I'll take you to my room where we can rest together. Oh, and while you're accompanying me, would you let me hold on to you? I'm so exhausted..." Cecilia requested out of romance. Keith, while blushing, stammered: "Wait, what? Umm... Well, alright then." He agrees as Cecilia extends her arms beside Keith while he puts his arm over her.

"Oh, isn't that cute. It's just like they're one happy couple. Good night, Cecilia! See you tomorrow, Casanova!" I shouted out to them. "Good night to you as well, Tony. Keith and I must attend to some, private business..." Cecilia slurred while Keith looked like he's blushing even more than ever. "What are you still doing down there? We should head back to our room now." Houki said.

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I can't move my legs." Ichika told her. "*sighs* What am I gonna do about you? All right, I'll go ahead and use the shower first." She said. "Yeah, fine." He said to her as she left the arena. "Welp, look at the time! I got to get back to my room now. It's getting late. Um, you sure you don't need any help there, Ichika?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Tony. I'll be able to get up later." He assured me. "Okay then. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him as I ran off. "Yeah, see you." He said back to me.

**~Boys Locker Room, 8:30 P.M.~**

_Caddy's P.O.V._

Rin and I are on our way to meet up with Ichika again after we got finished with our training session. "Hey, good work out there, Ichika. You're okay with a sports drink, aren't you? Here." Rin said to him, offering a drink. "Oh, thanks, guys. Have you really been waiting for me all this time?" Ichika asked. "You could say that. So... we're finally alone together. Just me with only you guys." Rin said.

"Yeah, I guess so." "Ichika, Caddy, I was wondering if you guys missed me after I moved." Rin said to us. "Well, I suppose having one less friend to hang out with did make me feel a little bit lonelier." "Yeah, a few years not being able to see you again, kinda felt disheartening." I said. "That's not what I meant. I'm a childhood friend you guys haven't seen for a long time. And I know both of you have got something to say to me." Rin said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot something very important. Have you contacted any other friends from school yet? I mean, to tell that you were back in Japan. I bet they'll be thrilled." Ichika said, until Rin sulked her head down. _'Well... At least he's considerate about others...' _I pondered to myself. "That's not it! I was talking about..." "Hey, guys, look, I need to get back to my room, okay? I'm freezing and hopefully Houki is not with the shower by now." Ichika said to us.

"Shower...? And Houki is that girl I met earlier? What kind of relationship do you two have?" Rin asked him. "Well, we're just... childhood friends. She was my first. And of course you were my second and (points to me) you're my third." He stated. "Really, Ichika? You're this late into the game, and you haven't even asked her out yet?" I asked annoyingly.

"C-C-Caddy! Why the hell did you say that?" Rin shouted at me. "Come on, Rin. He's already in high school, and he hasn't even asked his friend out on a romantic date. Shameful." I pointed out. "Well, sorry, Caddy. But I'm just not ready for that kind of stuff yet." He told me. "Come on, Ichika. You're 15 years old now, it's time for you to come out of that turtle shell of yours." I told him.

"Alright, James. I'll take your advice, but I'll have to think about it whenever I have time." He said. "Glad to hear you say that." I said to him. "Well, what does being childhood friends have to do with taking a shower!?" Rin asked. "Hold on, Rin! Calm down!" I pleaded her. "Can it, James!" Rin shouted at me. "Oh, that. That's because Houki and I are sharing a room right now." "What?!" Rin and I blurted out.

"Oh, yeah, and they couldn't give me my own room, so we're, you know..." He said to us. "So what's your telling us is that you and this Houki person are living together?" She asked. "Yeah, kind of, but thank goodness, it's with Houki. If it were someone I didn't know, I'd be nervous and I would never be able to get any sleep." He told us.

Rin then sulked again for some reason. "Hey, what's wrong?" "It's okay because she's your childhood friend..." Ichika didn't hear her at first. "What I said is you don't mind because she's your childhood friend!" She shouted out again.

_(scene transition)_

**~Ichika and Houki's Room, 9:05 P.M.~**

"And that is why we need to switch rooms." Rin said to Miss Shinonono. "Is your brain not functioning? Why switch with me?" Houki asked. "Wow, I figured it must be horrible for you having to share a room with a guy." Rin sarcastically said. "But I never said that sharing with him was horrible. Besides, this issue was between me and Ichika, got it?"

"Oh, don't worry. After all, I'm his childhood friend, too, right?" "I don't know why you're looking at me." Ichika said. "*sighs* This is getting ridiculous..." I commented. "In any case, I will not switch rooms with you. Now go back to your own room." Houki told her. "Oh, by the way, guys, do you still remember our promise?" "Promise?" We both asked.

"Mm-hm, from school..." She reminded us before: "Stop ignoring me, you trollop! Okay, it's come to this." Houki said grabbing what looks like a bokken sword before Ichika shouted: "Wait, you idiot!" Houki went in for the attack before Rin blocks the attack with her I.S. arm. "SWEET HONKING ASS BANDITS!" I shouted out before everyone turned their head over to me.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" I asked. "You know, a normal person would have been seriously injured by that. Well, never mind." Then Ichika remember something: "Hey, I almost forgot. You were just talking about some kind of promise. What was it about?" He asked Rin. "Right. Well, you know, it was just... You do remember it, right?"

"Let's see... Oh, was it that I'd eat your sweet-and-sour pork every day if you became a better cook?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah! That's it!" "And it'd be your treat, right?" "What?" _'Oh shit, that can't be good...'_ I thought to myself as I snuck behind the conversation. "That's right. You promised that you would treat me your meal every day, wasn't that it? That would be awesome since I'm still a single..." Ichika said, before I pushed him out of the way, and got bitch-slapped by Rin.

"What a jerk you are!" "*growls in pain* Rin, why in god's name did you do that for?!" "Wait, Caddy! I wasn't going for you! That was for Ichika!" Rin shouted at me. "Just hold on there, Rin." Ichika said to her. "How can you not remember a single promise you made to a girl?! You're the most despicable guy ever! I hope a dog bites you to death!"

"Rin! You pinnacle wanker!" I yelled at her. "*gets bitch-slapped harder* Ahh! JESUS!" "Shut up, James!" "I don't understand why you're so mad. I did remember the promise." Ichika said. "But you didn't get the meaning of it! You didn't get the meaning!" She yelled at him. "Well, then, maybe you need to explain it to me. What the hell's the meaning?" He asked.

"You want me to explain it? How could I do that with someone who's so dense, and to someone who doesn't care about how I feel!" "Hey!" I shouted. "How about this then? In the next week's class league match, the winner will get to make the loser do any one thing that he or she wants. What do you guys say?" She asked us.

"Sure, why not? And if I win, I'm going to make you explain it to me." Ichika said. "Fine! But you're going to regret pissing me off after I'm done with you!" I pointed at her while growling at us. "And you two had better be ready for it. You understand?" She shouted at us as I followed her out of the room.

_Normal P.O.V._

Tony came into the room saying: "Hey guys, I've been hearing such a commotion from my room. Was something going on?" "Ichika..." Houki started. "Yeah, what is it now?" He asked. "I hope a horse kicks you to death!" "Wha-?! You're not helping me in the slightest, you inconsiderate bitch!" He cussed at her. "Shut up! You weasel!" She insulted back.

"*sighs* Houki, I don't want do this. But, I'm afraid I have to..." Tony told her. "What...?" She asked. Tony walked right up to her, and bitch-slapped her face. "Wha-?! Tony! What was that for?!" She shouted at him. "Sorry, Houki. But I literally had to slap some sense into you." He told her.

"*breathes in and out* You know what, Kurosaki? I think I should return the favor to you." She said to him. "Oh no. Don't you dare try and get back at me for what I did. Training with you was punishing enough, and I do not want to put up with more of your bullsh-" She cries out at him, punching back at him in the face, causing him to stagger on the floor.

"*growls in pain* Goddamn you to hell, Houki! You're gonna pay for that!" He said while limping back to his room. "Go cry in a river, asshole!" She yelled back at him. _'Well now... That was one hell of a fight...' _Ichika thought to himself.

**~Battle Arena #2, Friday, April 6th, 2014, 11:58 A.M.~**

_Tony's P.O.V._

The Class League Match is about to begin with a special 3 on 1 fight, between me and the guys against Rin. After they told me about their quarrel last night, they warned me never to piss her off because she's very short-tempered. As we're getting ready for our fight, we get a look at Rin's I.S. unit from our unit's HUDs.

"Man, Rin's our opponent in the first match?" Ichika said. "Crazy, huh? We all get to fight her three on one." I said. "Her IS is called "Shenlong." This model is a close combat type, just like your Byakushiki." Miss Yamada explained. "This match is not going to be the same as the one between you and us. So please don't let your guard down." Ichika said.

"Don't get too stressed out. You guys can win as long as you fight like you're during practice." Houki told us. "Jeez, I bet it would really hurt to get hit by that thing." Ichika says as he stares at Rin in the distance. (Intercom): "Now then, all contestants, move to your designated positions at this time." The guys and I launch into the battle arena, prepared to fight against Rin and her Shenlong.

_[Time Crisis OST: Order (Mission: "Time Crisis")]_

"If you guys apologize now, I'll lower the intensity of the pain you're all about to endure." She told us. "I don't need any favors from you. Hit me with your best shot." Ichika bragged. "Hmph! You'll come crying to me once I finish you off!" James berated. "Well, since you're a close-ranged pilot, I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt. All right?" I persuaded her.

"Fine, but for your information. The Absolute Defense isn't so perfect. If your attacks are powerful enough to rip through the shield, it's possible for you all to damage the opponent badly, but not kill them." She told us. "We know that." Ichika said to her. (Intercom): "All contestants, you may commence the match at this time."

**Episode Over...**

_**[Ending Theme: (Ichika X Houki Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar - Flashback]**_

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks to each and everyone of you for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, then follow/favorite the story if you did. Leave your reviews/comments down in the box below. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't forget to check out my other fan fictions, which as of currently typing this, are currently on hiatus, but do check them out when you get the chance. If you want to keep in touch, check out my DeviantArt page, for everything Infinite Stratos/Infinite Heroes related, and don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel. Links are in my profile. Finally, if you haven't already, go check out Caddicarus on his channel, he's does some amazing review on PS1 games and I highly recommend him. Anyways, thanks again for reading, guys. And if it's your birthday while reading this fan fiction, then happy freaking birthday to you, and please remember to stay beautiful... (Oh, and sorry to anyone for that one moment where Ichika and Houki acted O.o.C.)


	5. Episode 4: The Class League Match!

**A/N:** For those of you who are wondering what Caddy's I.S. Unit is like, it's standard shift and appearance is based off of Metal Gear REX, then when it reaches 1st and 2nd Shift, it looks and acts more like Metal Gear RAY. The name of his unit, I haven't thought of a good one yet, so leave a comment down in the box below after the chapter for suggestions.

* * *

_**(imitation of Caddicarus) **__Previously, on Infinite Stratos: Rise of the Heroes (or the Caddicarus Show)..._

_Rin: "Ichika, Caddy, I was wondering if you guys missed me after I moved."_

_Ichika: "You promised that you would treat me a meal every day, wasn't that it?"_

_Rin: "What a jerk you are!"_

_Caddy: "Rin, you pinnacle wanker!"_

_Ichika: "__Jeez, I bet it would really hurt to get hit by that thing."_

_(Intercom): "All contestants, you may commence the match at this time..."_

_And now... (snickers evilly) We carry on..._

**_[Opening Theme: (Caddy's Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Calvin Harris - Summer]_**

* * *

_Episode 4: The Class League Match_

_Tony's P.O.V._

Ichika and I charge right at Rin, as we all clashed at each other. Then Ichika blocks her first attack, while I dodged out of her line of defense. "Hey, Caddy. You ready for that attack pattern we putted together?" I contacted him through radio transmission.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'll be ready when either you or Ichika give the signal." James told me.

"Not bad! You were actually able to stop my first attack. But that won't last." She says as she materializes another blade in her hand. She closes in on Ichika, as I fired my Spreader shotgun back at her.

I watch as Ichika and Rin tosses a flurry of attacks at each other at high speed. Rin then combines her blades and turns it into a double-bladed staff.

Ichika is still able to dodge her attacks with such nimble movement. "Caddy! Now's your chance! Go for it!" I said to him. "Right!" He dashes towards Ichika and Rin as she fires an attack called the Shock Cannon at Ichika, while still being able to dodge her.

"And that was what you would call a jab!" She says to him as she readies her cannons again.

Just as Ichika was bracing for impact, Caddy manages to get to him in time, and tries to counterattack Rin by firing a long phaser beam from his arm. Both he and Rin stagger from their attacks as he lands on the ground still standing.

"Hmm, my shield energy is halfway depleted." James pointed out. "Caddy! Are you alright?" Ichika asked. "Yeah, don't you worry about me, guys. Cause I'm just getting warmed up here!" He told us.

He then dodges from Rin's line of fire as she says to him: "You're dodging pretty well. I thought the invisible barrel and the ammunition were supposedly this Ryuho's features, however."

She then proceeds to continue attacking Ichika, ignoring us. "Hey, Ichika! You okay up there?" I called out to him. "Yeah, just hang on! I've got an idea." He said to us.

_Ichika's P.O.V._

_'__The barrier disabling attack... Can I use it?'_ I thought to myself as I started to talk to her. "Rin." "Yeah, what is it?" She asked. "Look, I'm warning you. I'm not gonna hold back." I told her.

"What's that mean? That's what you're supposed to do? Besides, I'll show you that we're not in the same league!" She said to me as I activated the Ignition Boost once again.

I tried my best to close the distance with her, while still trying to dodge the crossfire. And just as I managed to get far enough: _'**Hngh... **Now's my chance!' _I thought to myself as I charged at Rin with all my power until...

**KA-BOOM!**

_Caddy's P.O.V._

_"_Ahh! What the bloody hell just happened?!" I shouted out. "Suspend the match! Orimura, Fanh, Caddick, Kurosaki, get out of there immediately!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Please! Someone tell me! What the actual hell is even going on right now?!" I yelled. Just then: "James, the match is canceled. Get back to the pit now!"

"But what in the... huh? Another I.S.? And there's no identification on it. Is it locking me out somehow? How could I be locked?" I asked myself. "What are you doing, James? Get back to the pit!"

Rin shouted at me. "Get back? And what are you going to do?" "I'm going to buy us some time, but you and the guys need to get out of here right now." She told me.

"Now wait a second. There's no way I'm going to leave someone like you behind!" I told her. "You idiot! You're the weaker fighter, so you don't give me a choice. Now move!" She said to me.

"But...!" "It's not like I'm going to handle this all the way to the end, okay? I'm just standing it, until one of the teachers can get out here and handle it."

_[__Metal Gear Solid OST: Duel]_

She told me again before I saw that a beam was about to attack her. "*gasps quickly* Look out!" I shouted as I grabbed onto her, avoiding the attack. "The beam weapon.

And it has a higher power output than Blue Tears." I said as I checked the statistics of the attack. "Hey you idiot, you need to let go of me right now!" Rin yelled at me, trying to let go of my grasp on her.

"Hold still, you _plonker_!" I told her, frustratingly. "Shut up!" She talked back, repeatedly. "You **_fucking wanker_**! Quit hitting me! Jesus! HOLD! GODDAMN! STILL!" I screamed at her, very angrily.

"INCOMING!" I hollered as another beam was shot at us. The explosion dust clears away as it's revealed to be some type of unmanned drone.

"Just what is that damn thing? It's not any IS I ever heard of. All right, you! Identify yourself! Answer me! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted at the unit, until a transmission was brought up.

"Caddick! Fanh! You need to vacate the arena at once. The teachers will be there soon with their IS units and neutralize the situation." Miss Yamada said to us.

"No, we've gotta keep it occupied until everyone evacuates." I told her. "I understand how you must feel about this. But you just can't do that! Get out of there now!" Yamada warned me.

"Hmm, are you okay with this, Rin?" I asked. "Are you talking to me, you jerk? Can't you see that all I want you to is let me go? I can't even move if you're holding me like that." Rin reprimanded me again.

"Alright! Fine, I'm sorry! Okay?!" I shouted at her, letting her go and dodging yet another beam shot. It then fires an array of lasers at us we back away from the machine. "It looks like she's ready to do this." Rin said.

"Yeah, let's say you're right." I say to her. "James, how about you charge out her while I cover you? The phaser beam's your only offensive weapon, right?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I've also carry dual machine guns, and can fire a barrage of missiles as well. Alright. Let's do it." I said to her as we prepared to take this drone down.

* * *

_**INTERMISSION: **_I would like to take break from the story at this time, as I will now present to you, the majestic work of game reviews by our favorite PlayStation fanatic, Caddicarus. The video link must be typed in unfortunately, as FanFiction won't allow copy and pasting, and the link of the YouTube video as well. (/watch?v=WKZQb-jH-7A)

* * *

_[Metal Gear Solid 2 OST: Lethal Encounter (Tanker Alert)]_

The drone fired straight at us, as we both got out of the way and Rin fired back at the machine. We then chased the beast down in the smokes of the explosion, clashing with every chance we get.

I check my surroundings to look for the drone, until it punches right at me into the clouds. It dashes back to the arena as Rin fires her cannon at it, with one shot managing to hit it.

"James, do it now!" Rin said to me as I fired my machine guns at the drone, then tried to use my phaser beam, but to no such luck. "Oh you idiot! Aim that thing like you're supposed to! That was your fourth try already!" Rin yelled.

"Hey, I am trying, goddamn it!" I shouted at her. I check my HUD to find that my shield energy is almost gone.

"Shit... Looks like I'll only have one chance at firing the missile barrage." I said to myself. "James, break away." Rin told me. "Right." I replied as we both dodge another array of lasers being fired at us.

"What are we going to do? We'll never beat her without some kind of strategy." She said. "Hey, you can still run if you want to." I taunted her.

"Who said anything about running, you jerk? I'm still a representative contender, you know." She said to me. "You're all right. How's this sound? You take the point and I'll cover your rear end." I told her as she blushed at my response.

"That's appreciated." She says until she gets a beam fired right by her face. "Stay focused!" I told her.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" She responded. We dodge another array of lasers as I thought: "You know what? Don't you think that that thing's movements look a little too mechanical?" I asked her.

"Hm, what do you mean? It is machine, you know." Rin told me. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm wondering... if there's really anyone piloting it." I said to her.

"What? But an IS won't work without a pilot." She says as she flies over to me. "Now that you mentioned it, I've noticed it hasn't attacked us while we're talking to each other. It almost seems like... she's curious about our conversation." She points out.

"Yeah, I know." "Uh-uh, there's no way it can be unmanned. Someone has to be inside an IS or it won't move. That's just how it is." She restated.

"But think about it. What if... What if there really is no one in there?" I questioned her. "Wait. Are you saying we could beat it if it's unmanned?" She asked me. "Sure. If there's no one in there, we can literally pound it with everything we've got and we'd be okay." I told her. "Pound it with everything we've got, huh?"

"The missile barrage, it's my only means of offense. Normally it's too powerful at full force, so you aren't allowed to go full force with the day training, or in the class match for a matter. However, you could if your opponent was unmanned." I explained to her.

"Look, I don't know anything about your missile barrage or whatever. But you can't seem to hit the darn thing right now, even with your phaser beam." Rin said to me.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll hit it this time." I assured her. "Well, you sound pretty determined. So even though I don't think it's a possibility, let's just say it's unmanned and I attack the thing anyway." Rin said.

"All right. So the plan is that you shoot it with the cannon at full blast, but only when I give the signal. Are we both agreed on that?" I asked her.

"Sure, but it'll miss it." She told me. "It'll be fine even if it does miss. All right, let's do this." Just then, I heard someone call out to me: "James! If you're a man! If you're a man, you better defeat the enemy completely!" I turn around to find the person who talked to me.

"Sh-Shinonono?" Then the drone targeted at Houki and charges it's beam attack.

"Fuck! Houki! Run! Rin, do it now!" I told her. "You got it." She responded as she charged up her shock cannons until I got in her way. "Hey, you stupid idiot! What are you doing? Get out of my line of fire!" She shouted.

"Just shoot, damn it!" I told her. "Are you crazy?! *sighs* Fine, but whatever happens, it's not my fault!"

She then fires her cannons at me as my unit's power gets charged up. I chased at the drone while firing my phaser beam at it destroying one of it's arms in the process before I get punched back into the crash site.

"James!" Rin called out to me as the drone walk slowly to me. It then puts its arm up and charges up another beam attack.

"James, get up!" Rin said to me. "So, how's your aim?" I asked the pilot who's now a part of the plan. "Perfect, of course." She says as she sends out her drones to attack the unmanned unit.

We turn around to find that Cecilia has managed to show up just in time to help us out in destroying the unit. "Alcott, take him out!" I ordered her.

"Roger that. I'm on it." She says as she fires her sniper rifle through the drone, disabling it. "It looks like we made it with not a second to spare." Cecilia said. "I knew you'd come through in time, Cecilia." I said to her.

"Oh-oh, do you really mean it? Still, that's to be expected, right?" She replied. "Well, it's over now. In any case..."

I stop mid-sentence to find that the I.S. has rebooted itself. "Oh, you're shitting me!" I shouted in blasphemy.

_[Time Crisis II OST: End Title (1st Part)]_

"James, it's still moving!" Rin said to me as the drone readies another beam attack at me. I cried at the drone with all my power as I fire the missile barrage as a last resort, while my vision blinds in whiteness...

**~Infirmary, 6:03 P.M.~**

_Normal P.O.V._

The class league tournament has been withheld because of the drone attack as Rin watches over Caddy as he recovers. As he's sleeping, Rin tries to get closer to him, trying to kiss him on the lips. Surprisingly, she succeeds in her attempt, as Caddy wakes up, finding that someone he knows is kissing him right now.

Rin jolts away from James, as he gets up from bed asking her: "Rin, were you doing I think you were just doing?" He smirked at her. "Were you awake?" She asked. "Oh! You're nervous, aren't you? You cheeky, cheeky girly-girl." He playfully said.

"What makes you say that? I'm not nervous. That's a completely ridiculous thing to say." She said to him.

"So then, what happened to the IS?" James asked her. "It got shut down. Don't worry, though. You were the only one who was hurt in the attack. Everyone else is fine." She told me.

"I see. You know, now that I think about back when we were in elementary school, wasn't it an evening just like this when we had that talk about eating sweet-and-sour pork?" James says to her as he remembers about a promise he made to her back in grade school.

_(Flashback): "So, if I become a better cook, will you eat my sweet-and-sour pork every day?" Rin asks Caddy. "Yeah, I will. As long as you remember to stay cute like that." He told her._

"So about that promise, was it actually about something else, Rin? Because I seriously thought you meant you were going to treat me the three meals every day." James asked her.

"No, it's not about something else. It's really not! It's just that when you cook for someone else, your cooking improves." Rin explained to him.

"You know, I'd love to try your sweet-and-sour pork. But to be honest, it'll be hard to top your father's cooking. Man, I'd love to have that again." He pointed out. "Well, yeah. About that... He doesn't work there anymore." Rin told him. "What? Why did he stop?" He asked her.

"The thing is, my parents, they got a divorce. That's one of the reasons why I decided to move back to China." She continued. _'So, her parents parted ways? That's sad to hear from her...' _James thought to himself.

"Hey, Rin. Would you wanna go hang out some time?" He asked her. "You mean, like a date?" She asked back. "Sure! I mean, it's been so many years since we've seen each other that, I thought that we should talk more often." James stated. "Umm, all right then! It's a date!" She exclaimed.

Just then, Keith and Cecilia arrived to checkup on James. "Hey, Caddy. It's Keith and Cecilia! How are you holding up?" He called out to him before they run into Rin. "Uh, James? Care to explain why Rin was here?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, she was here to check up on me way before you guys did. And second of all, I just asked her out on a date." Caddy explains to him. "You fuckin' what, mate?" Keith asked, flabbergasted.

"Whoa, calm your tits, mate! All that I said was that I just asked her out on a romantic date. That's all." Caddy said to him. "Wow, Caddy! Are you serious? Way to go, dude!" Ichika said as he, Houki, and Tony showed up as well.

"Well, Caddy. Running to 1st base, I see? Nice work." Tony complimented. "Yeah, thanks Tony." He replied. "Hold on, wait a minute. Where's Miss Orimura?" Caddy asked.

"Hey, you're right. Where is Chifuyu?" Ichika asked as well.  
(Rin) "Yeah, where do you think she went?"  
(Houki) "She was right there with us until just a few minutes ago."

_Meanwhile..._

Miss Yamada and Chifuyu are inside the maintenance facilities as they try and figure out where the unmanned drone came from. "So it really was unmanned. And it seems the core was unregistered." Yamada explained. "I see." Chifuyu replied. "There are only 467 known IS cores in the world. And yet somehow, this IS was equipped with a core we know nothing about. How can that be...?" The two continue their research on the drone, trying to find any leads of any culprits involved with the attack earlier...

**Episode Over...**

_**[Ending Theme: (Caddy X Rin Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside]**_

* * *

**_[Outro: Team Nekokan - No Sleep Until Clear!_** _**(クリアまでは眠らない)]**_

Thanks for reading, everyone. Be sure to follow/favorite the story if you enjoyed this chapter. As always, leave your reviews/comments down in the box below. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter introducing the 4th Infinite Hero and everyone's favorite French girl: Charlotte Dunois. If you want to keep up to date with me, be sure to check out my DeviantArt page for all of my fan art of this story, and my YouTube channel, which is where I'm usually at, and subscribe if you enjoyed the content. Finally, if you got a Steam account, you can also send a friend request to me, but please leave a comment in my profile, letting me know you're not a phisher, cause my inbox is filled to the brim with those fuckers. Links to my social network profiles are in my profile page here on Fanfiction. But until next time, if it's your birthday while reading this story, then happy freakin' birthday to you, and please remember to stay beautiful...


	6. CURRENT QUICKIE UPDATE

**Hey everyone, Rocket Gamer here with a quick update. So, about the next chapter/episode, sorry that it's taking me so long to get it finished. It's due to the fact that I'm just lazy when it comes to writing a new chapter like most of us would be and some lack of interest as I've just begun another ordeal in the Strike Witches series. So yeah, you could say I'm kinda busy, but to be honest, I ain't doing shit right now. Until then, I'll give you guys a preview of what you'll get to read until I get back to this story, and that's all I have to say, really. This is the Rocket Gamer, signing off for now. *disappears***

* * *

**~Ichika and Houki's Room, 7:50 P.M.~**

"Surprise, it's moving day!" Miss Yamada said to us as we both turn in her direction of what's happening. "We've made new arrangements for you. Ms. Shinonono, you'll be moving to a different room." She told Houki. "Now wait just a darn minute! Are you saying that I have to pack and move out right away?" She asked as I got lost from the events that were unfolding.

"Oh, yes, I think that would be for the best. After all, I'm sure this situation where a young man and a young woman have to share the same room isn't really comfortable for either of you." She explained to her. "Well, to be honest..." She says before I stopped her. "Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure I can get up on time and brush my teeth, even without your help." I told her.

But, she takes it the wrong way as she growls at me for supposedly neglecting her. "Ms. Yamada! I wanna change rooms right now!" She demanded. "O-Okay." She stammers as Houki storms out of the room. "*groans* Good going, Orimura... You tried to let her know you'll be fine on your own, but you only ended up tearing the relationship further..." I said to myself, depressingly.

_Tony's P.O.V._

As I'm on my desktop, playing video games as usual, I hear someone slam their door shut as they storm off to someplace else. I rush over to my door to find that Houki is headed somewhere. "Hey, Houki! Where are you going?" I asked her. "I'm going to be sleeping somewhere else. I'll see you around, Tony. Alright?" She says as she storms off across the hallway.

"*stammers* Houki, wait! Huh? Ms. Yamada! What's up with Houki? Where is she going?" I asked her as she walks along by. "Oh, Tony! I wasn't planning on running into you. Houki was just on her way to another room because we thought that having one boy and one girl in the same room might be troublesome between her and Ichika." She told me.

"Oh, that reminds me! I've forgot to mention that you'll be moving into Ichika's room at this time." She said. "Wait, are you serious?" I suddenly asked as she nods her head. "Is there an explanation for all of this?" I asked her. "Why, yes, there is. There's going to be two new students to enrolled into the academy and both happen to be from the same country." Ms. Yamada explained.

"Oh. Well, that's enough of an explanation for me. I seek to look forward on meeting them." I told her. "Alright then, well I'd better get going. I'll see you in class the next day, Tony." She says to me as she leaves. "Okay, see you until then, Ms. Yamada." I said as I waved good-bye.

_'Now to go check up on Ichika...' _I thought to myself as I went up to his door and knocked, calling out: "Hey Ichika. It's Tony! Can you let me in?" "Coming!" He said as he opened the door. "Hey, Tony. Come on in." He invited me in. "Thanks." I complimented as I took a seat in one of the beds. "So, is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Yeah, about earlier. I've heard about Houki moving out of your room and all, and by the tone of her voice, she must have gotten aggravated at you again." I told him. "Yeah, I don't know why she got pissed like that." Ichika said. "Well, maybe it's because, over time, she's become untrustworthy of you." I explained to him.

"What? How can someone like Houki lose her trust in me?" He asked. "Dude. It's been years since you've guys seen each other, and, as much as I hate to say it Ichika, but, you've given her quite a rough first impression." He frowns at that statement. "But hey, don't worry, you've still got many more chances to make it up to her, just follow on what she tells you to do, and you'll gain some respect from her." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Thanks, Tony." He said to me. "Speaking of someone leaving the room, you won't be alone in here for long because guess who's your new roommate!" I said. "Would that person be you?" He asked. "The one and only, bro!" I confirmed. "Alright, you can just hang back or whatever. I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the other room real quick." I said to him.

"Okay then. Well, guess I'll go to bed. There's not much else to do at this point." Ichika said. "Alright. Be right back!" I said as I went for the door, opened it as Houki was standing in the way. "Uhh, Ichika! Houki's back." I called for him. "Yeah? (sees Houki) Oh, did you forget something?" He asked her. "I... I came to block our terms." She began.

"Why are you being so formal?" Ichika asked. "In regards to the individual tournament next month, if I win the tournament... If I do... You have to date me!" She stated loud and clear. _"WWAAAHHH!?"_ I gasped in surprise. "What?!" Ichika, confused like me, blurted. "Okay! I'm just going to leave this off to the side for now and just-" I stopped talking in my tracks as I heard whispering from across the hallway.

_"Did you hear that?" _One girl said. "We did." Another said. "This news is... really big!" They all said in unison. "Are you shitting me? They're peepin' in on us again!" I yelled as I ran for the source of voices. "Honne! Our cover's been blown!" Yuzu shouted. "Quick, girls! Let's scatter!" The three girls ran from their hiding spot and ran down the stairs as I yelled: "Get back here, you prancing show ponies!"

_Ichika's P.O.V._

"Houki, what the hell just happened?" I asked her. "Oh no! Now the whole academy is going to hear about this wager! I've got to catch up with Tony to stop them. I'll see you in class until then, Ichika. Just remember! If I win the tournament, you're taking me out on a romantic date!" She says as she goes to chase down the undercover trio. _'Damn! I was supposed to have the starting gun on the relationship. Not her...' _Ichika thought to himself.

**~Class 1-1, Monday, April 10th, 2014, 6:50 A.M.~**

_Normal P.O.V._

There was only about 10 minutes before class starts, and every single student started gossiping about the rumor about whoever becomes the winner will date any of the boys in school. "So do you know what it is that all these girls are so excited about?" "Yeah, was there something that had happened?" Cecilia and Keith asked Houki.

"Things went haywire Saturday night when Tony caught Nohotoke, Tanimoto, and (Kiyoka) Aikawa hearing that if I won the tournament, Ichika would have to take me out on a date. But now it's spread across the academy. The wager now is who ever wins the tournament, will get to date the boy of their choosing, and that includes Ichika, Tony, and even the two of you, Keith and James." She says as she points over to them.

"Wait, what?" Both blurted out. "Well, I can't believe that someone would go out of their way to invade another person's privacy just to get ahead of the competition. That's just pathetic. Isn't that right, Keith?" Cecilia said. "Oh, certainly. Who would ever dare to go to such length?" Keith replied.

_'Wait, if I happen to win the tournament then...' _Cecilia thinks to herself as she stares at Keith. _'Then that means that I'll have a chance to be alone for one day with him...' _She thought.

Meanwhile, the undercover trio are slumping over the fact of how they ended up screwing themselves over with their sneaky escapade last night. "The story's distorted and spreading like crazy." Yuzu muttered. "You must have said something to someone. That has to be it." Kiyoka said to Honne as she says: "Oh, no way! I don't really think that could have been what happened at all."

"THERE YOU ARE!" The three girls turn to their right as Tony yelled, having just arrived to class, but not before he walks up to them, just to holler his mouth over the debacle they've caused. "I can't believe you three were sneaking up on me, Ichika and Houki like that Saturday night, and look at where the whole ordeal is at now!" Tony berated them, frustratingly.

"We didn't mean for this to go out of hand, Tony!" Yuzu told him. "Yeah, we were only going to keep it to ourselves!" Kiyoka said. "Please Kuro _(short for Kurosaki)_! Don't get angry at us!" Honne pleaded as Tony calmed himself down. "*sighs* Alright. I'll let you girls get off the hook this time, but until then, I'm gonna keep my eye on the three of you just in-case this sort of thing happens again." Tony told them as he walked over to his desk.

Just then, Ichika had arrived to class to meet up with the gang. "Good morning! What's with all the excitement?" He said. "Oh, no reason!" everyone said. Chifuyu, along with Ms. Yamada, arrives as she tells him: "Get in your seat now. Homeroom will start immediately." Everyone sat down in their respective seats as class was ready to begin.

"Guess what, class? We're about to meet yet another pair of new transfer students." Ms. Yamada said. The class is in awe of the student who walks in first. They can't speak at all, because of the beauty that this student was showing off to the class. "I'm Charles Dunois. And I have come from France. It is nice to meet you." The boy spoke.

"Dude, you're a boy?" One of the students say. "Oui. My friend and I heard about a group of male students who were in the same situation as I am, so I transferred here. Huh?" Charles asked. The rest of the class kept quiet as the next student walked inside the room.

"*clears throat* Hello everybody. My name is Evan Bernard. I have also come from France, and I am glad to be enrolled into the I.S. Academy and to be with every single one of you!" The other boy says as the entire class screams with glee in their voices. "They're the fourth and fifth male students?" "And they're in our class." "They're surely the type girls want to protect." "Silent, damn it! That's quite enough!" Chifuyu shouted at the class.

"Today we're conducting joint practical training with Class Two. I want everyone changed and assembled on the second ground asap. And Orimura. Martin. Caddick. Kurosaki." She called out. "Yes?" The boys asked. "Since you're all males, I want you to keep an eye on Dunois and Bernard. Let's get moving, girls!" Chifuyu says as Charles and Evan walk over to greet them.

"So you're Orimura. Nice to meet you. I am..." Evan says before Ichika interrupts him. "Oh, no time for that. Getting there is our top priority. The girls will start changing soon, so ah... Let's get our motor on." He says as Evan grabs Charles' hand, and the other boys followed suit. "We're gonna be changing in a locker room at the arena. We have to change there every time we have practical training, so you guys better get used to beating the girls." Ichika told them.

"Oh, right." Charles confirmed. "Hey, is there something going on, Charles? You're looking a little anxious. Do you need to use a restroom?" Evan asked him. "No, that's not it." Charles said. Just then, a group of students popped up from one hallway. "Hey, I see the new transfer students! And they're standing with the other guys!" "Mon Dieu!" Charles said. "Ah shit!" Evan restated.

"Damn it! We're stuck!" Keith said as he thought of something. "Hmm, Ichika! We have to split up. You take Evan and Charles." He told him. "Alright. Let's go, guys!" Ichika said as he took the transfer students with him. "James, Tony. Follow me!" "Right!" The other boys ran in the other direction as they _somehow_ jump over the barricade created by the girls themselves. "Hey, wait! Wait! At least let me take a picture for the paper." Mayuzumi said, as the boys were able to escape.

_Evan's P.O.V._

"What are they making such a racket for?" Charles asked as he, Ichika and I continued running. "Well, I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the fact that you guys, my friends and I are the only males who've been able to operate an IS so far." He told us. "Oh, yes. That's right, we are." He remembered. "Just keep running, okay?" He told us again.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
